


Fey Potter

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Creature Harry, Harry Has a Twin, Innocent Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived - possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Harry is the quiet one of the Potter Twins, his fate completely different from his brother's - Andrew's.He was born with more Fey Blood, the fair folk nearby taking him under their wing when they sense him, resulting in them each living in their own side of the world...Or, at least, it is......Until Hogwarts...





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will be Cliché, but I at least wanted it somewhere manageable, so heeere it is! ^w^

Dumbledore marvelled at the small trio before him as the Longbottoms and Potters celebrated their three new children’s births.

Neville – small, pudgy and a healthy baby boy, looked through big brown eyes at Dumbledore while the parents talked. He had no hair yet, but for little golden-brown tufts, and his little arms were moving around quite a bit.

Andrew, also known as Andy, was equally small, though he has less baby-fat than Neville, looking almost like a mini-clone of his father, but for his more tame hair and smaller versions of Lily’s elegant hands, which were currently rubbing at large, stone-blue eyes while they lay in their father’s arms, before giving a little yawn, settling down again.

Dumbledore smiled at the pair, before coming to the last of the trio; Andy’s twin, Harry.

He promptly hesitated.

The boy was the smallest of the group, though he looked almost ethereal in Lily’s arms.

Again, James’ features, this time with the black hair. However, his skin was white – not the pale, parchment-white like Severus’, but a purer white, like freshly fallen snow.

Harry opened his eyes, sensing Dumbledore, emerald-green hues fixing on the old man, before Harry looked up at his mother, giving a little whine through plump, red lips to attract her attention.

“Admiring our little Snow White, Dumbledore?” James asked, smiling.

"Snow White?"

"After the muggle fairytale, Lily was reminded of it, then Sirius found it and won't shut up about how similar Harry sounds to the description."

"Ah, I remember; 'How I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony'... Indeed, I'm quite surprised; Neville and Andrew look quite different from him… Have you done an inheritance test? In case there’s any creature blood within the Potter’s line?”

Lily gave a confused look, as James shrugs.

“Not really.”

The evening ended with Remus and Sirius were assigned as Andrew’s Godparents, along with McGonagall, while Peter, Severus and Alice became Harry’s. Neville had ended up under the care of Lily and Alistor, as well as Andromena...

 

Two days later, the twins were tested.

Andy was a definite halfblood, despite being a tenth fae from his Grandfather.

However, Harry was a quarter muggle, a half wizard, and a quarter fae, from – surprisingly – both sides of the family tree.

Lily took the test herself, and revealed her father to be a Squib, who was from a line well known for their language diversity when it came to animals.

A thing Harry had also inherited.

The parents shared a look, not knowing that in six months how things would change…

 

Voldemort found it rather challenging to defeat James Potter, though the man put up much resistance, a lucky jinx hitting him unconscious against th wall.

His blood sang for vengeance, moving in to kill the man, when a wail reminded him of his real purpose there.

Striding upstairs, he found Lily Evans-Potter trying to sooth her children, one bawling like no tomorrow while the other was crying silent tears, which ran down his cheeks in fat drops.

He knocked her out, before she could see him.

Turning to the twins, he paused for a moment at the sight.

They were like Sun and Moon, so close in appearance, though so different.

Shaking himself, Voldemort decided to get rid of the strongest-looking one first a he walked towards the cots, gaze fixed on the chubbier of the two.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

The world turned green, then white.

Pain shot through his system, as he looked in the direction of the source for his pain.

The pale infant was clutching the bars of his cot, as green eyes glowed, Voldemort fi n ally looking to his body…

Which was  _reverting_ to his  _ old self _ ?!

The light faded, as Voldemort stumbled, glancing at the equally-shocked child, before seeing the other child was crying again, and  _ very much alive… _

“They’re children… I shall merely watch them…” he mumbled, reasoning with his shocked self, quickly leaving fake evidence for his death behind, as he apparated away…

 

Three and a half years later, there was a distinct difference between both children.

As Andy ended up playing with Sirius and James, sometimes even the youngest Weasley pair when they visited, Harry preferred to sit with his Mother, Remus or Severus under a tree, being read to; the ongoing feud between Sirius and James with Severus had mellowed, Severus now at least able to stay in the same room and hold a civil conversation with them.

The other Weasley siblings were introduced, ending up with Bill and Percy mostly joining Harry, as Charlie and the terrible two ended up gravitating between both twins.

Thank god the times Narcissa visited with Draco, he’d mainly spend it with Harry, avoiding confrontation with the younger Weasleys, who most definitely had a blend of their parent’s anger; Draco was what kept them from losing Harry to his own world…

 

But, slowly, as focus shifted to Andrew for his role as heir, and both Draco and the Weasleys were pulled into lessons,  Harry ended up reading alone by the edge of the forest, marking the last difference between them.

“Hey, you!”

Five-year-old Harry looked up from his book as he noticed the fair-folk clad in glamours behind the garden fence.

He was currently reading with a bluebird on his head, so moving to look surprised it quite a bit.

Placing his book down, Harry turned, placing his hands on the top of the fence.

Hands carefully picked him up, Harry giving a soft giggle.

“Awe! Look how cute it is!”

“Much cuter than the usual ones, though the other one isn’t that bad,”

“Just too loud.”

“Yes.”

“ _ Harry _ !”

Harry looked back as Uncle Remus  ran up.

“Give him back!” he ordered.

“Uncle!” Harry smiled.

“Oooh! It’s that wolf!”

“I prefer the other one.”

“What do you want with Harry?”

“We smelt the blood of kindred, so we came to see.”

“Yes, yes, we have as much right to him as you.”

Lily spoke as she reached the fence.

“What do you mean?”

“Fair-folk tend to live in groups, these two smelt our pup’s blood,” Remus replied, frowning.

“No fair-folk infant smelling of the forest should be kept from the forest!”

“We’ll protect him! We will! We will!”

“What about Andy?” Harry asked, sucking on one of his knuckles.

Th fey smiled, revealing pointed teeth.

“He is welcome as long as he is with his twin.”

Harry smiles at that, making the fey squeal and coo at him.

“You promise on your magic to keep my son safe?” Lily frowns.

“Lily!” Remus exclaims.

“ They could help with Harry’s heritage; he is a quarter fey, after all,” Lily mumbles, “I want my sons to grow happy and healthy, Remus…”

Remus’ growl turns into a sigh.

“Fine, but we’ll tell James, and Harry  _ must _ be back before nightfall.”

“Of course!”

“ No problem!”…

 

And so, while Andrew learnt of their family, gaining the knowledge and freedom of Wizardkind, Harry lived among the now-unfenced wildlife, gaining the knowledge of the fair-folk and reading beneath the trees as he spoke with the creatures of the forest.

It was here that he first met “Monsieur Serpent” and “Madame Merle”,  who he soon found himself happily talking with…

 

Voldemort was surprised when he and Bellatrix went to see what the Potters were up to.

The fey had insisted that they met one of the boys, and so they met Harry.

The boy was breathtaking.

Untamed, fresh-charcoal hair flowed to the small of his back, animals sitting around him as he read.

“Is that seriously… Bellatrix hissed, seeing the creature on his right.

“Indeed, a unicorn foal.”

It was sitting beside Harry, as he read, absent-mindedly switching between languages as he talked with the creatures around him.

Nagini slid from around Voldemort’s shoulders and to the boy, who looked up, before smiling.

“ _ Hello! _ ” he hissed,  Bellatrix blinking at the use of Par s eltongue.

“ _ Hello, you are a speaker? _ ” Nagini asked.

“ _ I’m able to talk to all animals! _ ” Harry beamed.

“What a surprise…” Voldemort smiled, as the child looked up.

“Who might you be? I’m Harry, Harry Fleamont Potter!”

Bella chuckled, as Voldemort crouched by him.

“I am Monsieur Serpent, you can call me Monsieur, while this is Madame Merle,” he smiled.

“Call me Merle!” Bella smiled.

Harry’s eyes sparkled with a Fey-like intelligence, sparkling in a similar way to the very curse that had cause Harry to heal and save both his twin and Voldemort.

When it came time for Harry to leave, they watched him go, before sharing a look.

“No, we can’t keep him; he is safest here.” Volemort’s wo rd s mad e Bella pout, before nodding her agreement, the pair apparating away…


	2. HOGWAAARTS!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no restraint on titles ;w;

Collecting their things for Hogwarts had been… Interesting, to say the least.

Not only did they have to deal with the crowd, measurements, and many other things, but then they had the option of pets, and the wand choosing.

Andy, he was perfect! He found his wand on the tenth attempt, even if it turned out to be the brother wand to the very man Andrew was destined to defeat - 11 inch, holly, with a pheonix feather.

Then they had Harry’s turn.

Nearly each wand brought out refused him, then Ollivander brought out, on the eighteenth attempt, Pear, Unicorn hair - a heartfelt-wood with a sentient core.

It was the fey-people all over again.

Lily accepted it with ease, congratulating her young boy, who gave an innocent smile.Andy and James were both quick to congratulate Harry, as the fey-twin bought a dragon-hide holster alongside, buying his twin a complimenting black on to Harry's white.

It was just as they were about to leave, that Ollivander said something strange.

"Whichever path, though equally great, you choose, family should come first, after all."

Harry had politely nodded, as Andy gave an annoyed "of course!" before they left...

 

Casting it aside, they visited the petshop, Harry remaining silent for the most part, as Andrew ran around, admiring all the animals.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Lucy asked.

Harry tilted his head, puzzlement on his face.

“I’m _Co_ _ **nf**_ Us _~_ _ **ed~,**_ _”_ he admitted, the animals reacting soon after, as Harry hid behind Lily.

“Ah, yes…” James hummed, frowning as Andrew’s choice – a black shorthair kneezle with one blue and one green eye – looked over from Andrew’s arm, before mewling to their owner, who scratches them behind the ears.

Harry finally manages to settle on an owl, who he calls Hedwig, and a baby grass-snake, who he calls Septimus. By the way Harry is talking with them, they only appear to be on good term for their new, young master.

Paying, they return home, where the animals are fed (Hedwig and Septimus enjoying live mice, while Sidney looks slightly jealous as she herself enjoys the fresh beef she’s given…) and the children are left to read their books before school…

 

“Little Potter’s going to Hogwarts! I remember going there!” Merle beamed, lighting up her face.

“Is it lead by that old fool, Dumbledore, still? He never liked me,” Monsieur hummed.

Harry nodded at both of them, before showing the potions book he was reading.

“I’m reading up for it,” he smiled.

“Sounds very Ravenclaw of you,”

“Hedwig and Septimus are my familiars, so I might end up there,” Harry smiled, indicating the owl on his shoulder – the size of his head – and the snake curled around and sleeping on his other shoulder, having already been told they can’t have the rabbits in his lap or sleep on top of the teenage unicorn.

"Ah, you are referring to Asclepius and Athena, the gods of Healing and Wisdom in Muggle Mythology," Riddle smiles.

"You know of it?"

"Of course; it is good for us to know of both worlds, for the future of Wizardkind."

Harry feels comfortable around them now, enough to talk, at least. It was easier with the fact they were both at the wizarding world's level of beauty, similar to the fair folk he’d otherwise play with.

Both wore muggle suits, and Merle had her dark hair tied back in a ponytail, which often bushed up around her neck over sparkling jet eyes, while Monsieur had wavy brown locks with gave a youthful style to his sparkling, ice-blue eyes.

Really, the only differences between them and the fey was the fact they were more “decent” in attire and  with more of a pink tint to their skin than the red of a human’s blood in comparison to the fey's varying shades of blue and green.

It’s apparently why his skin is so pale, too.

“You will be careful this year?” Monsieur asked.

“Of course, if I wish to breach the gaps between Creature and Man, I must first lay a ground base among Man.”

The couple of supposed siblings smile, before disapparating as a call runs through the forest for Harry to return for Lunch…

 

Stepping onto the train, Harry is almost immediately abandoned by Andrew in favour of Ron, as Draco gives him a puppy-like look with a mouthed "sorry" as he's herded off by other purebloods.

Sighing, Harry takes an empty coach, soon joined by a very talkative ginger, as Harry lets Hedwig and Septimus free from their cages, the pair settling on him.

“Aren’t we meant to keep them in their cages until we’re at Hogwarts?” the girl asks.

“They don’t like it,” Harry replied softly, shrugging his free shoulder.

The door opens again.

“C-Can I join you?”

Harry looks up, smiling.

“Neville! Sure! But usually you’d opt for Andrew?”

“H-he doesn’t like me, an N-Nan told me to stay away from the forest…”

Harry gives a sympathetic smile.

“Forest?”

Harry remembers his manners, wincing at the alienating manners of Humans, as he offers his hand, Septimus looking curiously at the girl.

“I’m Harry Potter, this is my God-brother and friend, Neville Longbottom,” he says.

“Hermione Granger…” she meekly takes the offered hand, embarrassed at her own manners.

“Sorry about that, my family’s cottage is bordering on a small Wood, where I like reading and playing with the fey, who teach me their own customs, since I’m a quarter fey myself, from both parents’ sides, I’m also a Halfblood, since my Mother is Muggleborn,” Harry admits.

“I’m Muggleborn, apparently; I read up on it as soon as I got called a Mudblood by someone while shopping…”

“That’s the equivalent of a racial slur in Magical Britain, I’m sorry to hear how loose-tongued people appear nowadays,” Harry smiles, "I've a feeling if any other fey heard that term, the Magical at fault would be torn to pieces; they may be mischievous, but Mother Magic would have given us magic for a reason."  


"Nan says that it proves how naive our world is; one wrong word to one bad person, and you could easily get hexed to kingdom come before you could say "butter beans" - your Mum proved Nan right a week after; Lord Nott insulted Andy while they were fetching him new books for his studies, she hit him with a sneezing hex right then and there! I-I was shopping with Nan, so we saw how Remus ended up having to calm Lucy down and heal the Lord..."

Hermione smiles, as Harry turns to see Neville’s toad attempting to escape.

“ _Hey, where are you going?_ ” he asks, frowning as the toad pauses, before looking at Harry.

“ _Exploring._ ” it replies, as Neville looks surprised, giving a small cry of “Trevor!” before lifting it up.

The toad eyes Hedwig, who hoots at it.

“Sorry…” Neville looks sad.

“It’s fine, I should have probably asked you first, anyway.”

Hermione looks surprised, as Harry shrugs.

“I can talk to all kinds of animal, it’s herditary.”

Her eyes sparkle, as the air is cleared, the trio talking together cheerily as the train journeys onwards…

 

"First years! First years!"

Harry followed Neville onto the station, before Andrew grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, you alright?" Andrew asked, ignoring Hedwig and Septimus.

"It's fine..." Harry shrugged, as Hermione tilted her head.

"Oh, um, Andy, this is Hermione Granger, a... Friend? We were in the same coach and got along well, anyway. Hermione, this is my twin, Andrew," Harry smiled.

"Pleasure," Andrew smiled, extending a hand, "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, before looking at the giant waving them over, "Is he.. Safe?"

"Hagrid's awesome!" both twins replied at once, before sharing a look and smiling.

"He's half-giant," Andy continued.

"He also knows how to get along well with all of the forest creatures, and shows me how to help them!" Harry added.

"Wow..." Hermione said, eyes widening for a moment, as she herself smiled, "Do you think I could learn more about magical creatures from him, then?"

"Maybe," Neville smiled, "I-I'll help in Herbology, if you want."

Ron began to approach, before faultering at the sight of Harry and backing off.

Andy obviously noticed the sorrow Harry had at the look Ron had given him, quickly deciding to distract his brother from such a view...

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore watched as the sorting took place, leaning on his hands as he watched the Potters finally being called.

"Potter, Andrew!"

The whispers spreading through the hall were causing the younger of the pair to clutch his twin's hand tighter, the bird hooting as the snake emerged to look round.

Moving forward, dropping Harry's hand, Andrew sat, the hat taking about two minutes with him, before finally yelling "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Andrew was staying to a side as he gave Harry a comforting smile.

Four minutes later, as the hat finally straightened.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry ran to Andrew's side, before they sat by Neville, Hermione, then Ron, joining them.

It was obvious Harry was relieved, as he listened to his friends(?) and brother talk, determined to be able to at least learn more on his original world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cu-TIES Cu-TIES Cu-TIES! XD  
> ...  
> (X'D Sound so close to "cooties" X'D)


	3. First Year; Quirrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this Year'll be about 2 chapters? Since Harry healed them both, neither will feel itchy...  
> *chuckles*  
> Ah, but I shall enjoy this TwT

Harry was looking forward to Uncle Severu- _Professor Snape's -_ lesson, if anything, he _liked_ potions, and at least Snape wasn't one of the teachers who'd stare at Septimus oddly.

Severus glided in, a controlled hurricane charm causing his robes to flutter and glide behind him, Harry new it was probably one of the few things, apart from the aristocratic features Snape held, that was going for his appearance - admittedly, it was better with the suggestion of Snape keeping his shampoo and conditioner _away_ from the potions and limited to a certain type for his type of hair.

Harry doesn't really know that stuff, though; he just knows how his allies in the forest would hide such a thing in a glamour, he just knew how to do it himself, turning his skin similar to theirs, hiding from humans exactly how powerful he was, how his Fey blood charged with every summer for the next 9 months.

Andy, however, was smiling genuinely as he got along with everyone, helping his brother remain in the conversation. He could see how alienated his twin was, eyes filled with soft acceptance, fear, and otherworldly knowledge. He was the one who knew how to interact with others, to control, to have _friends_.

Severus' speech was followed by firing questions at both twins, Harry able to answer his, as Andy struggled, Severus telling them off when he caught Harry slipping his twin the answer for the bezoar question, using the star sign of Aries, then pointing to his stomach.

"Five points to Gryffindor, only for the successful answers not cheated on," he stated, as instructions materialised on the door. Harry was already creating a powerful shield around the cauldron to stop any of the snakes slipping anything unwanted in...

 

They liked most of their other lessons, even if Binns was a bore, resulting in Harry using glamours on the student sitting in front of him as Andy slept...

But then there was Professor Quirrell.

Both twins didn't like him; for Andy, it was how the guy was always avoiding physical contact and apparently easy to terrify, while for Harry it was just the way he was wrapped up tight, yet apparently without the slightest scrap of faith within him; like he'd sealed everything away behind his clothing, and _garlic_?! It stank the classroom out!

Ron elbowed Harry's side, slightly glad the illusion the kid used was in place.

"You alright?" he hissed.

"Yeah... It just _reaks_... Badly..." Harry huffed back, Ron shooting a concerned look to Andy, who raised a hand.

"Y-Yes, Mr Potter?"

"It stinks, why does it smell of garlic?"

"It wards off vampires and pettier forms of what Muggles class as Fey."

"And you choose to do that with a classroom of students containing a partially-veela, and two partially-fey wizards?" Andy scowls, standing as he helped Harry from his seat, the other one covering his nose as he kept his head lowered.

Draco hurriedly stood to help his long-time friend, frowning when he saw the faint glisten just below Harry's glamour.

"I'm sure the Board would just _love_ to hear, with a Black and a Malfoy on it, how the Defense teacher is so terrified that they don't care for accidentally harming one of the rarer students?" Draco hummed, smirking.

Quirrell stuttered something, before stumbling and fainting.

Ron stood, quickly moving to open a window as Draco moved to hold the door for the twins, Hermione grabbing their bags with Neville, before following behind...

(The stench left after that...)

 

Harry liked Fluffy.

They'd accidentally ran into the classroom when the staircase wouldn't let them reach their dorm, but Harry had immediately begged the dog not to tell, the mutt turning out to be quite the polite and friendly ball of fluff, Andy and Hermione having to pull him away from the three-headed-dog.

" **Bye!** " Harry waved, as Hermione hissed about studying and curfew.

" **Come back soon!** " Fluffy replied, as the door shut...

 

Andy had been the one to see the mirror, gazing inside and seeing his brother beside him, truly happy as he didn't have to hide, their family all together in one place, without the blockage of time or a table.

"You should be in bed."

"Headmaster!"

"Come now, curiosity is no crime."

Andy blushed slightly, as he looked back.

"The Mirror of Erised, just our greatest desire shown..."

"It involves your dear brother, correct?"

"How?"

"I... Have experience, with that exact expression you were wearing."

"I see... If you don't mind, Professor, what do you see?"

The man hesitates, before sighing.

"My family, alive and well... I am not proud of my past mistakes, but even I must have them."

"Amen to that," Andy smirked, as Dumbledore smiled.

They were silent for a short while, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I suppose no one will notice anyone missing if someone is in their room soon?"

"Sir?"

"Andy?"

Harry's voice had both looking in the voice's direction with surprise.

Stepping in, Harry removed the full-body-glamour he'd used.

"Oh..." he smiled meekly, before his eyes fell on the mirror.

If only the twins knew they saw the same image, though another set of figures stood with Harry...

 

"Harry?" Andy asked, nudging his twin.

"H-Huh?" Harry snorted, obviously sleepy.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"B-but I promised Meridia I'd visit..." Harry whined.

"Who?"

"Merpeople..." Harry mumbled, "Clanmates..."

Sighing, Andy headed to the staff's table, namely Severus.

"Professor, do you have a pepper up potion? My brother isn't 100% and he wanted to go and talk with Merpeople - he called one of them Meridia?"

Snape looked towards Dumbledore, who lowered his fork.

"I believe that is the leader of that clan..." he mused.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"He will need to be able to sleep tonight... But it should be fine, if he's in bed for a nap in three hours."

"Thank you," Andy smiled, nodding, as Severus rolled his eyes, pulling out his potion's bag, enlarging it, before finding the needed vial, dropping five drops into a clean goblet an elf magicked up to them, before handing it over.

"Mix it with his drink."

"Thank you!"

Severus nodded, as the elder Potter twin returned to his lethargic brother's side.

"Oh my! Severus, I never knew you had a soft spot!" Flitwick remarked.

Snape's mask slammed back on so hard you could hear his jaw click softly.

"Indeed, but I am the younger's Godfather."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow with a questioning smile.

"Just as you say, Severus; indeed..."


	4. First Year; Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dislike Quirrell, even if he didn't have Voldy in his head, he still feels like he'd be a slimy git...  
> Let me show you why. TwT

Andy read with a pair of bubble-charms, while Harry was allowing his waist-length hair to be braided with bits of strongly-green seaweed and small, harmless underwater flowers to be weaved in.

He raised an eyebrow when his brother's hour-and-a-half with the Merpeople was up, the younger twin swimming over with a grin as the beautifully-decorated hairstyle floated above his head.

Memorising it to draw later, Andy led his twin back to the surface.

"You taught them that?"

"They were curious! How was I to know they'd like it?!" Harry replied, pouting adorably, as his hair dried into place, sparkling under the sun as they re-entered the school.

Summoning his sketchpad and drawing on reminder-lines, plus the outlines for it, they had just enough time to give Harry a bath, before he was nestled back up in his dorm bed, Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Ready for a nap?" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Mmmn..." Harry mumbled, as Andy stroked his hair, Madam Pomfrey handing him the sleeping draught to counteract the pepper-up-potion, Madam Pomfrey and Andy leaving once he was asleep.

"Mr Potter, please explain why your brother is so tired?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms from where she was waiting in the common room.

"Sorry Aunty Minny," Andy replied, eyes dropping to the floor, "He used up some of his magic for a full-body glamour to turn invisible... I was up at the time, since I couldn't sleep... I may or may not have spoken with Dumbledore about the importance of desires, so... It's my fault, I just worried Harry..." Andy admitted.

Sighing, Minerva frowned.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, as well as a letter back to your parents, otherwise, it is still the holiday... Some things can be... Bent about," she states, before giving him a certain look that has him freezing him place, "You do this again, and you'll both be having detention with Filch."

"Yes, Auntie..." Andy nodded, before smiling as he remembered something, "Oh! Did you like your Christmas presents? I really wanted to thank you for the Transfiguration Basics book! It really helps!"

The women smiled, as they fell into more cheery conversation...

 

The next term started off well, Harry wearing the pendant with a concealment charm Uncle Severus and Draco's Dad had worked together to create. Yet it, unfortunately, didn't stop any damage a fey-descendant could obtain.

Namely iron and burnt ash wood/ash wood ashes.

They had entered the classroom to see a line of ashes at the front of the row of desks.

There was also metal poles lining the walls, and Harry had frowned upon entry.

"Sir, why is their iron around the room?"

"I-I-I'ts merely decoration."

They'd accepted the answer, and the lesson had continued, Quirrell taking in all their essays himself, before placing them on his desk...

 

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Cho, the Ravenclaw holding out a note.

"Professor Quirrell wanted you to read this... He attached a charm so only you could read it..."

Harry smiled, thanking her, before shuffling to get more privacy as he read the note, nodding at the summons.

But why after classes?...

 

Professor Quirrell smiled as the younger Potter twin entered the classroom.

“You wished to see me, Sir?” he asked.

“Yes, come, sit!” Quirrell replied, indicting the seat on the opposite side of his desk in his skittish manner.

Harry carefully walked forward, noticing part of the line had been removed, allowing Harry to cross.

Sitting carefully, Harry focused in the teacher.

“H-How have you been?” he asked after a short, awkward pause.

“Fine, I study anything I don’t understand, the teachers are nice, too…” Harry replied.

“Even Professor Snape?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes, he’s my Godfather, so while I was growing up, he would read to me and stuff!” Harry gave a small smile, as Quirrell nodded, smiling himself, the boy not noticing either the “doorway” in the ash line being reformed, as the doorway to the class was sprinkled as well.

“Perfect.”

Harry stiffened, shooting from his seat at the eyes that hardened, zeroing in on him. Hedwig was asleep, while Septimus was still in hibernation.

He was alone, just as his Clanmates had warned him against.

Quirrell stood, as Harry scrambled away, before the sound of bells tinkled about the room, Harry crying out in pain as his magic was forced to stay beneath his skin, head turning fuzzy in a matter of moments.

Something heavy was slid on his head, as the pendant hiding his true form was removed, unconsciousness claiming him as strong arms swung him over Quirrell’s shoulder…

 

“Harry!?” Andy exclaimed, seeing the cold bed in the morning.

Going down, he found Herminoe waiting.

“Miony?” he asked.

“Andy?” he replied, lowering her book, before tilting her head, “Where’s Harry?”

Andy felt his gut twist, before running up to wake Ron.

Several minutes later, after ambushing Draco in the hall, Draco was running to fetch Snape as they hurried to the third floor corridor.

Fluffy was out like a light, the trapdoor wide open, as they gave chase, bypassing the challenges quickly, Hermione sending Andy on ahead as she arranged to leave the room, allowing it to “reset”…

 

The first thing Andrew saw, was Harry being held up by Quirrell, face pale as the iron chain he wore slowly blackened with the way it poisoned his twin.

Quirrell smirked, before Harry had a wand pointing at his throat.

“The Mirror, look in it.”

“Leave Harry alone!”

“Mirror!”

Biting his lip, Andy obeyed, as Quirrell smirked.

“Now, tell me, what do you see?”

“I-…” Andy swallowed, as he remembered about the stone.

All this time, they’d suspected an outside influence, thinking the very _Professor_ befor him was too weak-willed, even if he felt weird, but now…

His refletion winked, pulling a red stone from his pocket, before placing it in Harry’s, on the opposite side from the reflection of Quirrell.

“ _What_. Do you _see_?!”

“I-It’s the Quidditch World Cup, my family stands around me, p-proud, and Harry’s smiling...” he says, eyes fixed on his reflection’s, as they move a finger to their lips for silence.

A sudden flash of red light shoots past him, throwing Quirrell off Harry, who drops, barely able to stand.

“Harry!”

Andy grabs the chain, pulling it from his brother’s neck,  he himself feeling it twinge at him.

Severus is approaching Quirrell, furious, as Hermione and McGonagall run to their side.

“Quick, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing, his magic’s been twisted about by the iron…”

 

The stone was returned to Flamel as Quirrell was arrested, though he shortly wound up dead afterwards, eyes frozen in terror…

 

Voldemort smirked when he saw the headline about Quirrell’s death; Severus had told him what had happened when he’d found him blasting dummies to pieces in the training room.

Since he’d been healed, he’d managed to  acquire Severus as a sort of… Confident,  or Friend.

Who’d know it’d help in regards to getting updates on his favourite Potter. He’d even managed to obtain a promise about it.

He was still going to hide his and Bellatrix’s meetings with the boy, though; he wouldn’t want Severus to somehow rat him out to Mrs Potter, after all…


	5. Dark meets Light

Harry was finally outside, even if Uncle Severus had to accompany him.

His body was officially healed, though his magic still itched as it was straightening out; like when you couldn’t reach a scruffy lump in your jumper, except the jumper was linked to our skin so you could constantly _feel_ it.

As soon as he’d arrived him, his Clan had come, helping with the effects, though they certainly weren’t happy, calling Dumbledore a manner of things, though he didn’t hear all of it because Dad had covered his ears as Remus had taken Andy from the room.

A chirping had him pause, as one of the local birds flew down.

“ _ **Harry! Harry!**_ ” he chirped, pleased.

“ _ **Hello, Bluewing!**_ ” Harry replied, smiling.

Bluewing tilted his head at Severus, before looking elsewhere.

“ _ **Merle! Monsieur!**_ ” Bluewing chirped, before flittering away.

As if hearing Bluewing, Severus stiffened, as Harry smiled,  the two people who appeared pausing in shock .

“Monsieur! Madame Merle! I’m back!” he smiled, as the pair walked over, Monsieur looking contemplative as Merle looked pleased, hair bushing up more than usual with the look of recognition.

“We can see that, Harry,” Monsieur stated, as Merle danced up, grinning.

“My! If it isn’t Severus Snape!” she remarked, “It’s been a while, old friend.”

“You…” Harry frowned at Severus’ shock.

“You know Uncle Sev?” he asked, puzzled.

“I was in his year at school, you know he kept on bing called ‘the Half-Blood Prince’, after his skill at potions? The irony was his Grandpa is the current Prince family head!” Merle replied, as Monsieur gave her a raised eyebrow, the witch pouting, before stepping away.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“He’s also a very important person for Dumbledore, which we try and keep quiet,” Monsieur hummed.

“Please don’t tell him such useless things,” Severus frowned, glaring.

Monsieur smiled, before frowning.

“Are you alright, Harry? Your magic feels… Off.”

Harry wrinkled his nose, annoyed at the reminder.

“My Defence teacher thought I’d be able to yank a thin called the Philosopher’s Stone from the mirror, yet he restrained my magic with an iron necklace to get me to go with him…” Harry complained.

Humming, Monsieur’s magic carefully wrapped around Harry, gently tugging Harry’s magic out straight, smoothing and soothing it, before their magic returned to their rightful places.

It was Harry’s turn to be surprised, before his fac e morphed into a smile around sparkling emeralds.

“Thank you!”…

 

Severus wait until Harry was distracted to take the pair a distance away.

“What the hell are you playing at?!” he hissed, annoyed.

“I assure you, we’re not,” Voldemort replied, frowning, “Harry, somehow healed me instead of killed me, even when it was his own blood he had to shield from me at the very same time, the effects somehow leaked through to the closer of my followers, including Mrs Lestrange here, didn’t you notice?! You’re even able to interact with your former bully without slandering him very few minutes!”

“How did-?”

“Harry.”

Snape frowned.

“Give me a damn good reason not to hex you right here, right now?”

“Not only will you upset Harry, but we’ll never be able to find a peaceful solution to the war.”

Snape gave a low growl.

“But Andrew’s the Boy Who Lived!”

“Both of them survived! They both are!”

Snape paused, as he processed things,  a pregnant silence forming between the two as both battled with their inner thoughts and emotions .

“Lily doesn’t care whether or not her children choose the Light or Dark… Let me at least tell her…” Snape sighed, defeated.

Voldemort hesitated, before nodding.

“I will have to obliviate her if things do not go well… When?”

“Tomorrow, I fear I won’t be able to hide it from her for any time longer than that…”

 

Lily frowned, as Snape led her from the house, Harry now out by himself.

Miming for quiet, they approached Harry’s usual clearing.

She recognised Bellatrix first, but not the other…

“The Dark Lord, it turns out Harry healed him while saving Andy… He said so when he confronted me yesterday, they go by the names ‘Monsieur Serpent and Madame Merle’.”

“Snake and Raven… Fitting, given the circumstances,” Lily nodded, smiling at how _happy_ her son was.

They watched for a while before Harry noticed them and waved.

Lily approached with obvious caution.

“Who’s this?” She smiled, moving to hold her son close.

Neither Dark person stopped her.

“Mum!” Harry complained, before grinning, “This is Monseur, and she’s Merle! Monseur was the one who helped me yesterday!”

“I see! Then I should probably thank you, Monsieur, Bella.”

“Bella?” Harry asked, puzzled, as the pair stiffened.

Things were either going to grow pretty ugly, or very… Odd.

“Your Aunt, Sirius’ cousin, even though he doesn’t like her much, so no telling, OK?”

“I still haven’t!” Harry replied, pouting as Lily chuckled, unable to refrain from kissing Harry’s forehead.

“So, how did you meet, anyway?”

“We decided to come for a walk, then found him reading,” ‘Monsieur’ smiled.

Lily nodded, before taking advantage of Harry’s recent recovery.

“Now, I know you haven’t done your homework, since it’s still sitting in your bag. Go on, Andy hasn’t done his yet, either; you can do it together.”

Harry sighed, before walking back to the house.

Chuckling lightly at Harry's antics, Lily felt a small sense of deja vu at the sight of the slightly-whistful smirk adorning the Dark Lord's face.

Then it clicked, as she recalled Sirius' face back on Platform 9 3/4...

"You're a lonely soul, aren't you? Like Severus..." she indicated with her head, then in the direction of the house, "And my Harry..."

Tom quirks a brow, adopting a more pureblood tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes, like everything else is an alternate world that you'll never be able to become part of, yet dearly wish to be," she replies, eyes sparkling, as she takes a breath, "I'm glad, when I watched you with Harry... Promise me that you'll protect him?"

The dark lord looks at her in surprise, before giving a mocking laugh.

"You're even more of a Riddle than I am!" he remarked, before nodding, "Fine, I promise; I, Lord Voldemort, promise not to harm Harry Fleamont Potter, so mote it be."

Magic shone around him, before dying away, as Lily smiled, nodding, before following her son back to the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwT Speak of the Devil and He Shalt Appear TTwTT  
> (Now I can cause more mayhem! ^w^)  
> (Though.... Yeah... The Prat Teacher, who knows the value of both Potter boys... 8v8)


	6. Second Year: Oh my gods WHY?!

Harry scurried after Andy as his twin dragged him from Flourish and Blotts, Harry's charm back around his neck as they finally reached the clearer area by the doorway leading to .

"How _dare_ he?! How _Dare He_?!" Andy growled as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, dragging Harry to a corner where they could get privacy while waiting for their parents to relocate them.

"I know you're angry at the moment, but we can't really-" Harry began,

"He bloody well removed your charm! He allowed everyone to see your true form, and I _saw_ those mixed opinions, I am _not_ letting some _Flutterhead_ then decide to talk cheap about my own twin _just_ for his appearance!" he growled, as Tom the barkeep brought over two glasses of water, Harry thanking him politely.

Twenty minutes ago they'd been cheerily shopping with Ron and Draco, when Harry and Andy had suddenly found themselves being pulled aside by none other than one Gilderoy Lockhart, camera's flashing as Harry obviously tried running again, only to have a hand grabbing the charm around his neck and snapping it off.

Silence had fallen, as the other boys immediately tried to hide Harry, but it was too late, Andy losing it as he snatched the charm back, before grabbing his twin's hand and dragging him from the book store, people clearing a path as his magic crackled.

Obviously, Lockhart had straight away started appeasing the crowd, when he just happened to say "It appears I've gone and caused a bother, revealing such a surprising form on none other then the Boy-Who-Lived's twin!"

"Eh?" Ron had paused.

"No matter! I shall educate him more upon the species I recognised within his blood later within this year, for _I_ , Gilderoy Lockhart, shall be teaching at none other than the very school they attend! Hogwarts!"

The next few minutes had been a blur of Andy's anger fizzing out of control as he'd promptly stormed back, Harry trying to restrain his twin as he dragged Gilderoy's face to his own and spat out exactly what he thought, before dragging Harry away again, Ron and Draco having to quickly get Sirius to help with crowd control, reporters trying to chase the twins...

Which leads them back to now.

"It's going to be all over the papers... Damn it!" Andy cursed.

"We can't do anything now, just try and survive i-"

"You've already had Quirrell on your tail! That guy stinks of no-good-attitude, and I feel very tempted to rip him a new one, no matter what he said!" Andy retorted, "You practically lived out in the forest, so you won't really notice how easy they can hurt you in the Wizarding World! Yes, the fey are very mischievous and stuff, but at least they don't have literature that others can _read_! Yes, they have it as memorable songs, but it's not like those fade!"

Harry bit his lip, as the others finally arrived.

"I can't believe we're going to have that idiot teaching us!" Ron growled, Mr Weasley following behind shortly after.

"For once, Weasley... I agree..." Draco growled, as Lucius raised a brow at his son...

 

Andy face-planted his desk with a groan as pixies whizzed free from their cage, stopping their attempt to annoy him by shooting them a no-nonsense glare as soon as one of them touched part of his hair.

A sudden tune had heads turning as the pixies froze, fixing their gazes on Harry, who smiled warmly, the pixies rushing to sit on his desk, Harry switching into a language that sounded like a mix of singing and variations of laughter.

A raised eyebrow and a nod later, the pixies settled around Harry, as he stood.

"Next time, sir, don't treat them like mere pets; they are part of the Fair-Folk, after all."

The other kids chuckled, as Hermione looked at Harry in wonder, Andy hurrying to tail his twin, as Neville, Ron and Draco soon gave chase, following Harry as he paused at Hagrid's hut, before taking the pixies into the forest, Andy following.

It was scary at first, though Harry walked with a ghostly ease as he chatted with the pixies, allowing his glamour to drop, as he gave them a warm smile.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

"For what?" Draco asked, as Ron looks slightly terrified.

"For meeting the Fey of the forest!" Harry smiled, giving an innocent look.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to say that for six years now?" Andy scoffed in a joking tone, Harry giggling, before saying something to the pixies as they went deeper.

Hoof-steps had Harry pausing, waiting patiently as a group of three centaurs appeared.

"You are back, young Fey-Wizard," one remarked, surprised, beffore inspecting the others, sniffing slightly, " I recognise your breathren, but what of the other three, and pixies?"

"I was hoping to take my brother and friends to meet some of my clanmates, while freeing these pixies from the nuisance of our new and rather... Lacking, teacher," Harry smiled, allowing slightly-pointed teeth to glint, conveying something to the Centaur who had asked, a chuckle rippling from the male's chest.

"I see... A fate worth than death... Your passage will be clear."

"Thank you," Harry bowed, before beckoning, the group journeying deeper...

After a nest of Acromantula, the light turned softer, as Harry paused, bringing his little fingers to his lips to whistle, the trees rustling, before a man - or more, an elf, leapt out, smiling at the sight of Harry.

They said something in that laughing, sing-song language again, smiling, Harry replying with ease, indicating them, then the pixies.

The elf bows, switching to English.

"My apologies, I am Elafrys, Son of Anichneftis, welcome to our small village. You will all be given safe passage, and the pixies shown to a comfortable, clearer area of land that is suitable for their kind." The sharp-toothed smile that accompanies this gains a laugh from Harry, who practically _dances_ them in, Draco paling slightly at the _very_ different culture as Neville blushed.

Ron just _stared_ , gaining amused chuckles from Harry and the male fey.

"We cannot stay long, we have our next lesson soon, even if it is Professor Binns."

"He still teaches?!" Elafrys exclaims, surprised.

"He's a ghost, merely an echo that none of the staff deem appropriate to relocate," Harry replied, frowning, "How am I going to learn more about the other side of my own kin and kind when the History teacher only lectures on Goblins?"

Elafrys chuckles, as the group are given a small tour by Elafrys' sister, Malaki, before the group of schoolboys hurries back, just in time for their next lesson as Harry quickly waves to Hagrid, who is tending his pumpkins by that point...


	7. Second Year: Oh Dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I couldn't really think of a name for this chapter, it was just simply put as an "Oh Dear!!" moment, so~... *chuckles slowly turn darker with evil Joker-plotting*  
> ...  
> (Well, Evil for Lockhart, anyway X'D)
> 
> Oh, and a Beau~tiful darling, RRW, pointed out I'd forgotten to describe Harry! *gasp* So, hehe TTwTT My apologies...  
> ( ¬///w///¬) I'll slide it into this chapter... ( ¬///w///¬)

The next week was spent with the boys - plus Hermione, then also Ginny and Luna - visiting the Fey, as well as several... Bizarre situations.

First of all, Lockhart appeared particularly interested in the their small group, firing questions their way suddenly, obviously implying about the elves and forest creatures they visited, when he should _really_ have been teaching them.

Then, there was the duelling incident, when Andy revealed his ability at strong wordless magic while he faced an annoyed second year, the summoning of a snake resulting in Harry talking to it to stop it from biting a terrified Theodore... (And to pamper it, he may have Septimus, but Harry still adores snakes - a fact Ron calls "barmy" every single time...)

 

After this point, they found the kitchens while trying to dissuade the "Wrongly-Housed-Slytherin-Prince" rumours. Harry accidentally caused the House Elves to fall for him with his gentle and polite demeanour, as well as how he scolded Draco when he'd sneered cruelly at an elf that had merely run across his path, though Hermione (thankfully) did not know of them yet - she was already studying in the library, nose-deep in the thick ~~tomes~~ books they had.

It was one such time, when Harry came down for a glass of milk to drink, that their Defense teacher was caught _stalking_ them!

It wasn't just this point in time that he did it, because Viepo, one of the on-duty Elves, caught the Professor when he followed them into the small elf-village, Harry having to quickly reconcile the stupid fool's actions with the Village Elder...

Which _somehow_ , _inconceivably_ , led to the idiot becoming their "chaperone".

(Until a weak later when the Village Elder snapped and stormed all the way to Dumbledore's office to _demand_ that "that obscene idiot who can't tell a leaf from a tree" either be swapped out for another teacher, or leaves, seeing as he'd already caused several embarrassing and chaotic incidents that even had his "wards" trying to not _kill_ the man!... Thankfully, Hagrid was all to happy to replace the fool.)

 

He'd also demanded, part way through a lesson, for Harry to demonstrate his glamour! Andy had nearly lost it, Draco standing from his seat, Hermione starting to argue...

All three got ordered to detention.

Harry nervously walked to the front, before pulling off his glamour.

Before hand, he looked very much like his twin, just with long, black hair falling to his waist in gentle waves with the fringe and sides cut to frame his face, green eyes instead of his father's and brother's blue.

Without, however, his skin turned lighter, glowing slightly, as his eyes glowed more, lashes darkening around the edges as his lips regained their scarlet tint, cheekbones slightly more prominent, as his nails were revealed as about half a centimetre longer than his glamour's, his ears pointier as he dropped in height by a centimetre, his dark hair now noticeably darker and visibly softer, with small, hardly-noticeable streaks of random colours among it.

Silence rang in the room, before Harry took a breath.

"Well, um... I obtained all this from my fey heritage, so I look normal to them, but to other humans... Well..."

"He looks like a girl!" Seamus squeaked.

Harry blushed at the remark, turning away slightly.

"Mum and the Marauders may or may not call me 'Snow White', after the muggle fairytale, from time to time..." he admitted.

"Oh the irony," Hermione smiled, winning a smile from Harry.

"Eh? How does that go?" Ron asked, confused.

"A Queen wished to have a daughter with ebony hair, blood-red lips, and skin like snow. Her wish was granted, though she died not long after. The King married after, for the sake of the baby, who was a still child at the time of the wedding. The Step-mother had a magic mirror who she'd ask who was the most beautiful, so when it said 'Snow White' - the name of the daughter - she tried sending out a huntsman to kill her. The girl escapes, meeting seven dwarves, who take her in, as the New Queen tries twice more to kill her step-daughter, using a ribbon that strangulated her, then an apple that poisons her. The Apple sort of succeeds, until a handsome prince finds the girl and awakens her, there's variations on the end, but the most renown is the Mother being forced to dance to her death in burning iron shoes at the new couple's wedding..." Harry explains, smiling, "Silly, right?"

Andy gave a half-smile, as Harry was finally allowed back to his seat, though Lockhart confiscated the charm Harry had to hide his form until the end of class, Harry's glow fading slightly as he asked why.

"You should get more accustomed to others seeing your real form; you can't hide behind a glamour forever," Lockhart stated stiffly, before brightening as he gave that inane smile again, "I will return it at the end of class, since I'm definitely not that cruel!"

Harry sighed, before returning to his seat, Andy ruffling his hair, Harry giving him a meek smile of gratitude in return...


	8. Second Year: The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Mentions of attempted rape (cliché, I know T-T), quite a bit of violence, and Lockhart's going to be pulp by the end of it!...  
> ...  
> ENJOY!! X'D

Lockhart's stupidity came to a head after Harry received a letter from someone called "Monsieur Serpent", requesting he check on the school's protector, a basilisk by the name of Tutela, who lived in the Chamber of Secrets.

Andy had straight away snatched the letter from Harry, taking it to the head table, Dumbledore agreeing, seeing as a basilisk _was_ a living animal, as long as Hagrid accompanied them and they were _very_ careful. Snape would accompany them as well, the stoic man immediately leaping at the idea, given it was one of his _godsons_ going down to the chamber.

Details to get in were listed below the main section, the discovery of one of the main entrances being within a girl's lavatory had _very_ quick results; the bathroom was temporarily banned for girls to use while they deemed whether such an entrance would be safe, as well as to locate any other possible entrances, which apparently only the twins (one a Parselmouth, the other a Zoolinguist) could get into.

...

..Then, of all people, Lockhart just _had_ to demand to join them, as "the world's greatest explorer"...

More like the world's greatest liar.

Harry had been about to randomly jump down when Andy had asked about stairs, Harry thinking for a bit, before hissing again, summoning a flight of steps...

Which still descended into darkness.

"Handsome, brave teachers first!" Andy smiled, turning to Lockhart.

The man moved forward, before looking back.

"A-aren't you sure..." he squeaked.

"Oh, you'll be fine; you've managed to 'help' me with my creatures sometimes, haven't you?" Hagrid asked, clapping the guy on the back...

Sending him rolling down the stairs.

"....Oops..." Hagrid said.

"At least he rolled; it reduced the chance of breaking something... Until the bottom," Snape hummed, "Lumos."

His wand's tip lit up as he followed Lockhart, Harry not far behind as he held Andy's hand. Hagrid followed behind, the entrance slowly closing after them, as Andy summoned another light...

 

"OW!"

"Oh, I wondered where the bottom was," Harry mused, as Lockhart glared up at them.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he growled, Harry pouting, as Andy laughed, yanking Lockhart to his feet as the steps disappeared as soon as Hagrid stepped off them.

Andrew had adored the cave, as had Hagrid, though Harry hadn't been that keen, until he noticed something.

"Oh! Let me try something!" he smiled, fingers running over squiggles on the wall.

He hissed, as the jaws of the face opened...

 

"Come on, I didn't _know_ Tutela would follow that instruction! Just be glad she had her eyes closed!" Harry pouted as they were heading away from the Headmaster's Office, having reported the place as generally safe, and that Snape had detected several spells that linked the Basilisk (who Harry argued should just simply be called "Tutela") to the wards, as with it's exit; at the first sign of danger for the school the basilisk would slither out and towards one of the pipes, heading for wherever the danger emerged.

They'd also used this pipe to find the other entrances, ranging from the Black Lake, to a cave on the edge of the forest, to an opening onto the roofs of the school! The Basilisk could get quite literally _anywhere_!

 

Two days later, Harry had decided to go down to the chamber to introduce Septimus to Tutela.

Reaching the second gate, he'd opened it, Septimus slithering through ahead of him, Harry following behind.

" _Lights_ ," he hissed, moving forward...

Only to be seized by strong hands from behind and pinned to the floor, Harry giving a short scream as he was suddenly bound, feeling the wards on his mind being struck several times, though he managed to fight that off, as a low, chilling chuckled had his heart jumping in his chest...

 

"Harry?! _Harry_?!" Andy yelled, his twin-intuition having gone off, "Not again!"

"Eh? Andy? Harry said he was going to try and find you after introducing Septimus to Tutela?" Hermione replied.

Andy's eyes widened, as he ran, Hermione giving chase as she registered the worry in his eyes...

 

_The doors were both open._

Andy ran up, eyes widening as he ran in.

Tutela was out, her long body curled up, before she sniffed, not looking over.

" _Hatling!_ " she hissed, uncurling part of her tail...

To reveal a limp, visibly wounded Harry, sans charmed necklace, purple marks around his neck.

"Harry!"

"I'll fetch a teacher!" Hermione replied, running back out.

Andy carefully pulled Harry close, as he heard how hard it was for his twin to breathe, choking every few moments.

Looking round, his eyes fell on Lockhart.

The man was dead, spread out with his leg broken. Blood blossomed from his neck, black veins running over his skin as terrified, blue eyes gazed into nothingness as foam coated his mouth and chin.

" _The mutt tried hurting the nice hatchling! He deserves it!_ " Tutela spat out, Andy's eyes darkening.

" _I'm just glad you made him suffer, the pervert!_ "

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus, plus Madam Pomfrey and Hermione, arrived some time after, Madam Pomfrey quickly rushing to Harry's side with Severus, as Dumbledore strode quietly over to the corpse, inspecting it as McGonagall quickly began questioning Hermione, before speaking to the group.

"I'll notify their family," she stated, before briskly walking from the room as Severus gently lifted Harry up, Andy and Pomfrey moving to try and help, ending up on path-clearing as students flooded the corridor for lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffffffff~  
> I'm gunna have to write lots of fluff after this, else I'll smash something, since add this onto the fact I just had my last English exam which asked about Othello and wouldn't let me rant about how disgusting Iago is...  
> I BLAME THE PAPER! IAGO REFLECTED ONTO LOCKHART AND NOW THEY'rE BOTH SICK, TWISTED ASSHATS!!


	9. FAMILY HUGS! \(>o<)/

Harry awoke with a small scream, trying to look around, to _see_...

Only blackness replied, a whimper squeezing from his throat as he reached his hands to his eyes to find fabric, which he quickly began to tug on, to get _free_.

A familiar pair of hands were suddenly holding his own, as a larger, _very_ familiar hand was rubbing his back gently.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked, voice soft with fear.

"Shhh, you were hit pretty badly with several curses and charms, you're in the hospital wing," his Mum replied, working gently at the knots she found in his back, as his Dad released his hands, before pulling him closer to kiss his forehead.

"What about Lockhart?"

They paused as the ward's doors opened.

"He's dead, Harry," Remus replied, "What can you remember?"

"I-..." Harry begins, before he reaches for James' hand, whimpering.

"He got me from behind, then he had my wrists tied,,, I caught a glimps of his face as I was rolled, over, but then there was just _pain_ and I couldn't see... I..." he felt his eyes itch as shock ran over him, another set of hands quickly lifting him into the familiar scent of shampooed-fur and cinnamon buns, Sirius rocking him gently as he gave soft shushing noises. Lily began to hum their lullaby softly, Harry feeling his eyes grow heavy, though he realeased another whimper with "Andy..."

"He's in bed, you'll see him in the morning," Remus replied, as Morpheus tugged Harry gently into his cradle of dreams...

 

When he next awoke, he was in a set of arms, Andy's sent by his nose as his twin snuggled close.

Rolling over carefully, Harry grabbed the front of his brother's nightshirt, burying his face into the fabric as he heard soft whispers.

"He's so cute!"

"Shhh, you're lucky you were there when Lily told me what had occurred so we could come and lend a hand with removing the corpse and any possible Dark spells he could have used."

"Ha! We're lucky that fool had hardly any magical core to manage such stuff..."

"We should go; the Wolf's waking up..."

He feels the air twist as Monsieur and Merle disappeared somehow, gentle fingers combing through his hair a moment later, sending him back to sleep...

 

He hears a camera shutter, stirring slightly as he snuggles closer to his brother, who moves slightly, before yawning as his twin rubbed his face into his hair.

Another click, and Andy moves sleepily to look towards the clicking from the foot of the bed.

"Muu~m..." he whined, as Harry pulled his brother back into closer proximity.

"Move and I'll hex you..." he mumbled.

"Harry, what have I told you about threatening your brother?"

"Not to..." Harry mumbles, snuggling into his brother, before reflectively clinging to him as he's pulled away, letting go when he registers it's Sirius.

James laughs as Lily and Remus chuckle, Harry mumbling about warnings.

"You're so much like a kitten, little elf!" Sirius grins, as Harry allows his Uncle to snuggle into him, sniffing softly in that way that pacifies Padfoot about his pup being safe.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a Fey-Halfblood hybrid!" Harry pouts, before grinning as Sirius cheekily pokes his side.

Strong arms join the hug, as Harry decides he wants _Remus_ to hug him 'cause he smells _nicer_! (Lemon tea and ground-nut cookies)

Remus obliges, moving Harry into his own lap as Harry smiles; even though he can't see, he can smell them.

"Hey! Where's my hug!?" James playfully whined.

"You have two sons, Dad!" Andy retorted.

The bed rustled, before James gave a soft "Oof!" as Andy laughed.

Harry smiled, before the doors opened, a familiar hoot, before the sound of wings, had him turning to look.

"Someone decided they wouldn't shut up until I brought them along," Severus mumbled as he came closer, feet echoing.

"Hedwig!" Harry smiled, before Remus carefully set him back on his bed as Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, a weight sliding into his hands as Severus stopped in front of him.

"Septimus..."

Harry smiled, as the banter continued, a warmth and peace settling into his chest...

 

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he paused on the boarder of the school, sensing him._

_"Bella, I believe we best use that idea of moving into Hogsmeade," he stated simply, turning to look at his second._

_"I'll see what I can do," she replies, apparating away, as Voldemort looks up at the moon, hands in pockets as his eyes narrowed._

"I won't allow that fool to try and harm the one person who has given me so much..." _he mumbled, before apparating away himself..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles darkly*  
> YoU ThOuGhT It'D AlL Be fLuFf?! 8D...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> (OK, so did I ;w;)


	10. Third Year: News

Harry took a breath as they apparated to the station, Hedwig on his shoulder and Septimus on his wrist.

His eyes still wouldn’t work, the St Mungo’s doctor had said they most likely wouldn’t heal until he got the advanced healing when the other properties of hi Creature Inheritance occurred – the spell to cause the damage had turned out to somehow be from Lockhart locating Snape’s former school-book, the Sectumsempra curse scrawled among its pages.

It had been both with a sense of irony and guilt that Uncle Severus had heard that, Harry even had to reprimand Remus and Sirius for calling him out on it, as though it wasnt enough to have the guilt that his _Grandson_ , who he’d _help raise_ , had lost his eyes for a questionable amount of time to the very curse he had _created_.

No simple reparo could work.

The papers had filled with it, Rita Sketter somehow having obtained that tiny piece of information, creating a scandal that resulted in quite a few raised voices.

Harry was simply glad to be able to return to the forest, Andy and Lily acting as his temporary guides while Hedwig and Septimus learnt how to help and direct their human.

Thankfully, Monsieur and Merle visited only when Lily was aiding Harry about the forest, the Fey who’d taken Harry in even coming out to have severe words with them, before Monsieur explained how he and Madame planned to, with a few glamours, take over the History class, since Binns was a ghost and easily removed.

Lily had quickly agreed, as Harry had nodded, translating Hedwig’s relieved hoots for Monsieur.

Hedwig mainly spoke like the Longbottom monarch, though thankfully with different values.

Septimus, however, kept on, somehow, acting like a blend of Madame Merle and Sirius, which could get slightly terrifying at times, though he made up for it with how he doted on his ‘hatchling’.

Auntie Minny would also visit, especially since she was arranging how Harry was to be tutored; with Hedwig as his eyes, Harry should be fine, though in the case of Potions he’d be taught the theory of each plant instead, and he’d have his essays written with dictation-quills, notes with a quick-note-quill… 

 

It was with honest relief that they stepped back onto the train to Hogwarts, Hewig had complained slightly about the crowd, but helped easily in spotting where Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny were in a carriage, having swooped through the train as Andy and Harry waited, before fling back with their location and which coaches had the most people in the corridor.

“Harry!” Ginny smiled when the door opened, the others looking up and giving their own greeting as Andy and Harry took the last empty seats.

“You look like a Shaman!” Hermione remarked, smirking, “Or, at the very least, the Muggle version of one!”

"Shaman?" Harry asked.

"They're people with magic who are a person regarded as having access to, and influence in, the world of good and evil spirits, especially among some peoples of northern Asia and North America. They focus on healing and divination, entering a sort of trance during their rituals to fulfil their duties."

Harry pauses, looking at Andy, then back at Hermione.

"I stand between Creatures and Man, willing equality to each side and I'm also planing on learning healing for extra stuff, though apparently there's the fat Andy and I cheated death?" he explains, puzzled, how is that any different - apart from the divination?"

Harry, thankfully, is unable to see the shocked faces of his friends, though he can then easily hear the questions and exclamations following shortly after...

 

Then there's the news spreading round about Pettigrew escaping from Azkaban after an anonymous tip had landed him there...

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I mean, I've been on the end of Hedwig's talon before and I'm not messing with _those_ ever again!" Ron stated, "I mean, Hogwarts is the safest place - unless they're the Defense teacher - so-"

"Knock knock!"

"Uncle Remus!" Harry beamed.

"What are you doing on the train?" And asked, confused.

"I'm taking on the role as the Defense teacher; Dumbledore, James an I deided it'd be the best option until you graduate, you've ha enough run-ins with dangerous fellows, already... Dumbledore may also have a new Castle Pet to go round and help the children who either have learning difficulties or just need a big, friendly, shaggy old dog to cheer them up."

"Oh?" Draco asked, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"This is the 'trial-year' for it, especially with Harry's current difficulty..."

"Are they called Padfoot?"

"Unfortunately," Lupin smiled, before the train suddenly stops, Lupin only just stopping himself from going flying by grabbing the door frame, rotating as he uickly moved slightly further inside...

The Dementor was large, Harry clinging to Andy as it's hooded head turned towards him, Harry only knowing slightly was was happening through how _cold_ he felt...

Then he registers the soft voice hidden among the breathing.

_"_ **_Where is the Culprit? I hunger... Hunger.... Such a yummy-looking child..._ ** _"_

Harry swallows, before turning.

"I'm not food, nor is your intended prey here..." he states softly, Lupin moving closer to Harry as the Dememtor moved forwards slightly.

" ** _You speak our tongue?_** "

"I'm able to speak to all creatures, a zoolinguist."

The Dementor draws away.

" ** _Interesting, interesting... My brethren will know..._** "

Lupin takes that chance to send out his patronus, the Dementor recoiling as it hisses in pain.

Harry shrinks away as it says one final thing before leaving completely.

" ** _You shall become Known..._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, How to write Dementor-speak...  
> (Ctrl+ I, B, U)  
> GOT IT!! ^w^  
> ...  
> 8v8 wait....  
> ...(IBU~)  
> 0w0...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Now THAT'S a revelation! XD


	11. Third Year: Quidditch and Analepsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I can't believe I referenced a word from English A-Level for this X'D And an entire week since the final exam requiring it, no less! X'D
> 
> (Analepsis = part of the text giving the information from a previous event, aka; a flashback, antonym = prolepsis)

Monsieur Serpent turns out more useful than Binns, even if it means the loss of a napping period. Andy ignores Harry's enthusiasm with the lessons, as well as how taken with the teacher he is...

Until he catches Harry talking with the teacher after classes several more times than he felt comfortable, practically kidnapping his twin before he has the chance to...

 

Voldemort, despite all odds, enjoys teaching the students he gets. The first years are all so easy to read, even if he has to increase the amount of information in each lesson to catch the elder years up to what their knowledge should be.

Harry, especially, turns out to be very good in the lesson, able to answer all the questions without Miss Granger's eager bouncing-in-her-seat attitude, even though both of them appear to be friends.

Dumbledore even allows him to set up a study-group for all years to join in on, which is a surprise. Bella even helps, no one recognising her with how tame she appears in comparison to before Harry had effected her.

They'd actually figured out how that had worked; Bellatrix had gone mad from the knowledge of her effectively being an 'object' in the eyes of Purebloods, how she was never unable to carry the very thing she wanted - children - and how she would never be able to do anything with the way society was, flipping her into a maddened state as she decided joining the 'dark side' would somehow avenger her.

Harry's magic - as a child - had been potent enough to 'wake her up' to exactly how she was going about things, pure enough to inject a sense of what it would have been like for her to do such a thing as a child.

So she halted any plans of attack on the Longbottoms, tidied herself up, and made Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black disappear, Madame Sophia Merle appearing two years later, the Lestrange brothers handed into the law on charges or rape and pinned with her 'death'.

Apparently, even Sirius attended the funeral, especially when most of her earnings went to muggle charities and she yanked the Lordship right from under the Lestranges, handing it over to the Weasleys with a side note of "I'm sorry you get such a rotten thing, but at least maybe you could use it better than them."

(She'd secretly transferred some of it to a private activated-by-ritual account, which she then activated as Sophia...)

"Hey, Marvolo," she called, Voldemort turning to look out the window with him towards the Quidditch pitch, where the Gryffindors were going against Hufflepuff.

The dementors had moved towards Andy, Harry reacting quickly.

" ** _STOP! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!_** " he yelled, the dementors all snapping to look at him, as Snape quickly stands in the stands opposite Harry.

This is why Harry's in Gryffindor.

Andy quickly flips, diving down to hover between Harry and the dementors, who're all coalescing into one group.

"What did you do?" Andy asks, keeping his eyes on the dementors, ignoring the rest of the game.

"I- I told them to leave you alone, I wasn't thinking..." Harry replies, biting his lip.

"Harry..." Andy frowns, both annoyed and sympathetic.

"They were about to suck out your soul! I- I didn't..." Harry replied.

There's suddenly patroni flying from the teacher's seating area flying up and chasing the dementors away, as Andy finally gets a chance to refocus on the game, even though it means an increase of Andy watching out for his twin...

 

After, Andy is sticking to Harry's side as rumours spread about Harry, Remus getting annoyed enough to arrange a lesson for each and every year group about Zoolinguists, Metamorphmagi, and other types of hereditary types of people, providing the Muggle Studies teacher with Muggle Science books to provide more information on genetics. Professor Serpent even slotted in a lesson for the history of such abilities, including Parseltongues and alternate magic types more accessible to such people, including spells through the language of Squeaktongue; the collective language of the small creatures, such as hedgehogs, rabbits and mice.

Eventually, Professor Lupin becomes a teacher known for his fair opinion on each and every house, Professor Serpent not far behind in that regard.

But then, Andy gets shown the map by the Weasley twins.

"WHAT?!" he's shocked at the sight of Harry's name being written right beside Pettigrew's...

This was shortly followed by a high-pitched, terrified scream, the trio running to find Harry cowering in a corner away from Pettigrew, who has Padfoot growling between them, Hedwig looking very pleased at the chance of being _allowed_ to hunt something, even if she had to do it with such a thing as Septimus.

"A rat?" Fred frowns.

"Harry's scared of them, blame Pettigrew; that rat scared him when he was little, so Harry's scared of them now..." Andy sighs, as the rat tries to escape, and Pettigrew is promptly arrested...

 

Pettigrew didn't know where he was.

A moment ago, he was being dragged towards the dementors after simply _squeaking_ and terrifying the very reason he was on the run, anyway.

The next, he was hanging upside-down in a large stone room, water at the edges, and a huge snake watching from the sidelines as an all-too-recognisable person comes close.

"M-Master!" he squeaks.

"What were you planning to do with Harry?"

"B-but Master, I- I thought, through him, I could avenge you, by kidnapping him and using him to destroy the Potters-"

"He was the damn reason I'm _alive_ and _sane_!" Voldemort growled, eyes flashing red as he raises his wand.

"Wh-what will you do?"

"Wipe out the very thing my favourite pupil and ally is scared of."

 

 

 

 

 

**_"_ _Avada kedavra."_ **

 

Meanwhile, Harry was snuggled into his twin's arms, watching Remus and Sirius being grilled by the Twins about being half of the Marauders, Monsieur Serpent on his other side, Madame Merle in her raven form in Harry's lap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Petty for Harry being scared of rats ;w;
> 
> ....  
> ...  
> Juuust a while Moooreeeeeee....  
> *giggles*


	12. MOAR!! MAYHEM!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *facepalms*  
> Again, another blank for the chapter title...  
> ...  
> But, yeah.  
> MAYHEM!! \\(>w<)/ YEY!!! XD

Bella fumbles with the edge of her bag as she waits at the meeting point, disillusioned.

She was taking a big leap with this, which is why she chose to only tell family so far.

Oh Merlin, maybe this was a bad idea, Andromeda was going to be among them, that argument back in their final year was definitely going to still be there...

"Eh? I'm the first one here?"

The remark has her head snapping up to see Sirius.

She saw him at hogwarts, always in his other form, but god, can see see the differences.

For one thing, he's grown that stupid walrus moustache that somehow works to make him appear more like the cuddly-bear he is in comparison to the common Black male, like Regulus. For another thing, he's filed out from the lanky frame he had back in school, making Bella's gut twist as she is reminded how she can never redo _any_ of that.

The next to arrive is Narcissa, looking every bit the _Pureblood Lady_ as she greets Sirius, both trading remarks about why they were called.

She'd sneak away at this point, but she mentally berates herself; she's a Black, as though anything like that would work.

Deep down, she knows that's not the real reason.

She's selfish; she wants to know they cared - even if she was a female mongrel.

Andromeda arrives, the group talking a bit, before Bellatrix takes a breath, and mutters a soft "Finite".

She sees three pairs of shocked eyes fix on hers in the next second, and she hesitantly takes a step back.

"So.. Hey," she mutters, waving slightly.

"You!" Andromeda exclaims.

"Yes, me," she smiles, knowing the exact retort.

She takes a breath as Sirius gives that _explain or die_ look.

"OK, so, there was that thing with the Black madness, and it just... Escelated with getting destroyed by the Lestrange brothers, back in Fifth Year, then everything just spiralled, and I was an idiot, then I thought I could somehow get everything back by joining Voldemort, being given the freeedom to avenge myself for what they did..." she swallows, peering quickly up from her bag, taking a breath.

"However, I can't explain completely with this sort of crowd; how about some tea?" she smiles, pointing to Rosa Lee Teabag.

Sirius sighs, as they enter the shop, taking a corner booth as Andromeda, Narcissa and Sirius order normal black tea, Bella ordering Darjeeling.

"So?" Sirius asks, once a privacy ward is up, "How on earth are you so... Sane?"

Bella chuckles at his attitude, before shrugging.

"Harry, through Voldemort. He's a powerful brat."

Sirius' eyes widen, as Narcissa purses her lips, and Andromeda frowns.

"OK, it was more like, on that night, I was organizing a raid on the Longbottoms, since they were aiming after the men who were sort of my jailers or 'owners' or whatever, since Voldy liked using them to stop me from going out of line, which I utterly hated, so decided to effectively be his little lapdog for that entire time..." she explains, "Then, my mark _burns_ , and it feels like there's just this _warmth_ spreading from the damn thing.

"Next thing I know, I wake up on the floor, my head feeling about ten-billion times clearer than it should be with the Black Madness and my own mental breakdown stuff. I then realise that whatever it was had come from the mark, which had calmed down considerably.

"I finally realise exactly what I was about to do, which would have destroyed our kind more than helped it, and dragged Voldemort's name even more through the dirt. I would have landed in jail with those two disgusting men who are supposedly 'Pureblood Husbands', which I didn't exactly want.

"So I destroy the plans and make a break for it, faking my own death and bumping into Voldemort, who looks about ten times hotter without the snake-face and also sounds more sane. He tells me that 'the younger Potter Twin' had healed him when he'd basically attacked his twin out of paranoia over a bloody prophesy - a total muck-up on his usual plans, since in his mind, Purebloods are _vital_ in keeping our world running, since they have the best magical blood, despite it being destroyed by so much interbreeding."

Bellatrix pauses, drinking her tea.

"So... He faked his death?" Narcissa frowns.

"And we framed the Lestranges, and any other person who'd used the name of the Dark Lord as an excuse for committing crimes that would both endanger our world more and drag Dark Magic through the mud more. In our heads, it's meant to be the Dark Lord as _the Dark Lord_ ; a Master of Dark magic that has resulted in them being the best of it, effectively being the Lord of it. You _could_ say that Dumbledore, therefore, is the Light Lord, though I, Privately, believe Lily Potter is better suited for that," Bellatrix replies, smirking, "Now I'm Madame Sophia Merle, which is pretty fun."

"Wait..." Sirius froze in his seat, "What do you mean about Lily?! And _you're_ the assistant of Professor Serpent, the new History of Magic teacher?!"

"Yup," Bellatrix smirks, "He's Monsieur Marvolo Serpent..."

"The Dark Lord," Andromeda frowned, half-glaring.

"We owe Harry a Life Debt, also the old coot needed a better History teacher, anyway; Binns effectively meant a free nap-time with the lesson's textbook for a pillow," Bella shrugs, "Before then, we were just appearing weekly in the forest to help Harry with homework and leaning more abouthis abilities as a Zoolinguist, Parselmagic and the like; Lily found out, and I expected myself to be on the next side of Hell, if you know what I mean, but she just gives us this _look_ , gets us to swear an unbreakable vow to not let Harry get hurt, and sends us on our way with Severus glaring at our backs the entire time..."

It's then that she realises she shouldn't really have said that, with the way all three are glaring at her.

"I might just shut up now, sorry..." she mutters, drinking the last of her tea.

"If you hurt _any_ of the Potters..."

"We're going to make you regret going sane."

There's silence for a moment, before Sirius smirks.

"Good trick with your Will, by the way."

Bellatrix smirks at the way Sirius has bounced back first; he always was the first one to do that.

"I'm effectively going to be a Feminist from now on; no more weddings or boys, getting to throw a huge 'go to hell' in Society's face, even though I now have to live under an alias."

"Yeah, Molly went bonkers about the Lordship; they can finally grab the chance to get more money to raise the twins, Ron and Ginny better without having to use hand-me-downs."

"Shouldn't _they_ have a Lordship, anyway?" Bella asks.

"The name got discredited and cast aside, like the Potters were when James married Lily."

"Idiots," Andromeda chuckled, "Is Lily seriously that powerful with Light magic?"

"Usually, people with Dark cores can't sense Light Cores, but somehow she swamped the entire area and smothered my core, Sirius' core, and the twin's cores with how powerful she was. Also, didn't you notice the runes and stuff around the forest?! Not only did they reach of Light Magic, but some even Marvolo didn't know!"

"Hmm?"

Bellatrix freezes in her seat.

"B-Boss..." she smiles, turning to see him, arms folded as he is standing there with a raised brow.

"It's fine, just wondered where you were; I just had to negotiate with Greyback about possible, more subtle ways of allowing Werewolves back freely among people... Unfortunately, with his Cannibalistic tendencies, I may have to either drag him through several tones of private psychiatric visits, or just plain AK him..." the daper man sighs, wordlessly taking a seat.

"You... You believe Harry healed you?"

"Harry currently is my star pupil and a delight to work with; he wants to enable Creatures to come back among Wizards, so I want to help him in that regard. It will be a lot of work, but - somehow - I'll get it done," Voldemort smirks, "The only reason I have to be so hush-hush about it is because of Dumbledore and my own stupid actions with Soul Magic..." he tilts his head, "How do you handle him, anyway? Somehow, he knows exactly how to get what he wants from me - I personally blame the way he can give you this look of utter trust and innocence..." Marvolo shivered, Andromeda gawking, as Narcissa laughed.

"I blame Lily," Sirius chuckles.

The conversation, despite the differences among the group, dissolves into calm conversation and banter for the next hour, before Marvolo and Bella have to leave, bidding the other three a good day...

 

 

 

The pair apparated into Hogsmeade, more specifically the street they held lodgings in.

"Enjoy your outting?" Marvolo smirks.

"I'm glad you're not going to take my head off, at least," Bella shrugs.

"Hardly; if we want more allies, we would have had to have told them that at some point."

"Do you think they'll tell Dumbledore and James?"

...

...

"Damn it," Marvolo's voice dips with his words into a growl, managing to make Bella laugh.

"Oh Merlin! You actually just managed to curse! You! Mr I'm-a-gentleman-so-I-never-swear!"

"Sophia, I'm old enough to be your Grandfather."

"But you were effectively reborn with Hary's help, so you're _technically_ younger than us both!"

" _Sophia_!"

Bella's laughter continued to roll down the street...


	13. Fourth Year: Helloooooo Triwizard Tournament!! XD

The holidays had ended with the Quidditch World Cup, both twins quite interested in the game (which Hedwig and Septimus both make quite entertaining comments on for Harry), though the twins are interested for different reasons; while Andy enjoys the actual game, Harry is more interested in the sounds of the crowd and trying to work out with Uncle Remus how they did the opening tricks Septimus was quite impressed with, as well as discussing the creatures that were the team's mascots.

They're distracted when the game reaches its crux and things turn dirty - Andy's fascinated, while Harry's more appalled, until Andy quickly explains the value of what they are doing as Quidditch players and how big the sport is among Wizardkind - if they didn't let themselves become fixated on the game at that moment, they would probably be looked down on or something (so Andy says) which is a bad thing on both sides, as it leaves one side unsatisfied at a fair game while the other side loses and may degrade the bonds that are built through the game by accident.

Harry ends up likening it to Stags during Summer and Pups when rolling about and play-fighting, Septimus to the Snake Heirachy and Hedwig to the way Owls act when hunting pray in groups.

Draco begrudgingly agrees with them, as the Irish win 170-160.

 

Harry goes without his glamours for the third year after getting sat down for a long talk with the school board and his close family, finally leaving the room after with the promise that he will be allowed to re-apply the glamour part way through the year if he finds any problems during that time.

(Tom secretly celebrates with Sirius, Remus, Sophia/Bella and four glasses of scotch in his office.)

They're surprised when the other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, arrive, though Harry's more distracted by the Abraxans on the coach.

Instead of running up to the coach like the others, he has to be held back by his twin as he tries to get near the Abraxans what set Hedwig off slightly, sparking Harry's interest.

That is, until Hagrid notices his glee and beckons him forward while speaking with Madame Maxime, Harry shyly walking up as the other students watch.

"You are an Omnimouth?" she asks, curious, before noting how his eyes are bandaged, "A shaman in training?"

"Zoolinguist..." Harry replies, turning slightly to Hagrid, before back to the French Headmistress.

She smiles, as Harry finds himself able to relax.

"They are quite volatile, it would be... Interesting, to see your skill," she admits, accent thick as Harry nods.

"Oui, Madame," he smiles, before taking that as invitation, while the arrival of Durmstrang distracts the students.

Harry is recognised when the Abraxan smell him.

" _A Forest-Child!_ " one remarks, steeping closer as he allows them to smell him.

" _I Was Curious As To What You Were Like - I've Not Really Met Any Abraxan Before,_ " he smiles.

" **Not like you're always talking with the Unicorns and Pegasi you find,** " Hedwig pokes.

" _Not like you're always embracing the Forest more than the [Civilisation]_ ," Septimus agrees, pouting in his snakish way.

"Harry blushes, as he comfortably talks with the others, not noticing all the others were heading inside until Hagrid had tapped his free shoulder and silently pointed, Harry quickly nodding, before running inside...

 

The introduction ceremony was grand, Andy describing the events quickly as Septimus and Hedwig were spooked by the sudden volume.

Then they choose where to sit, and not only Viktor Krum, but Fleur Delacour chose to join them, the veela happy to talk with Harry, Neville and Andy.

Sirius, as Padfoot (dubbed Snuffles by the other students, then agreed by their small group) decided to join them, waiting until about ten minutes before the feast had ended to 'guide' Harry and some of the other special-needs children to their houses.

Andy remains polite when asked about it.

"Two years ago, there was an... Incident when the DA teacher at that time. He was a fool, who tricked others into giving him their stories before seeing my brother's true form, which he hid under a glamour before then..." Andy has to stop himself when he realised he'd nearly started sawing into the plate while cutting the beef on his plate, "Thankfully, Harry was visiting the Creature of Slytherin that guards our school, so Harry was saved but for quite a few cuts that... Idiot inflicted. We have to wait until our creature inheritence comes, since that can, hopefully, properly heal the damage done."

"I am sorry to hear such a thing happened to your twin," Fleur frowns, "Were there not extra measures?"

Andy frowns.

"This Castle is old, yet the barriers strong; however that monster got in is currently being investigated, since last year Peter Pettigrew decided to try and chase after my brother and I when he broke out of Askaban, bringing a Dementor hoard that we were only just able to stop, forcing the Ministry to remove it once Pettigrew was arrested."

"Your school sounds very... Unique," Viktor frowns.

Ron snorts, smirking, as Neville nods.

"It's our home, a refuge from the rest of the world for us students, as well as a place for us to learn and find our way in the wizarding world," Neville smiles, "I would not have learnt more than I could find at home about Herbology had I not come, since my Nan rather I become the perfect Light Pureblood in our family, so coming here lets me not feel so alone and learn all I want!" Neville smiles, as Andy gives him a warm smile, as does Hermione.

"Professors Lupin and Serpent are quite worthy of you meeting, too," Draco states, surprising Ron, which makes some of the others chuckle.

"Don't do that!" Ron exclaims.

"I merely wished to greet our guests before the opinions of the other houses could speak ill of the Slytherin house; we may be of Dark magic and mostly hold a Pureblood/Mudblood mentality, yet we do value those we feel we _can_ trust, even if others decide we cannot be trusted by," Draco says smoothly, holding out his hands for the others to shake.

Viktor takes it readily, as does Fleur, which manages to win a smile from the solitary Malfoy.

"Oooh? Someone that isn't Harry got the Malfoy to smile~!" Fred grins.

"What a miracle!" George beams,

"Simply _glorious_!" Fred agrees,

"I wonder if this means he can open his heart enough to finally accept the fair Hermione as his beloved," George continues, faking a posh tone,

"Why yes, indeed," Fred followed up with, before both hiss as Hermione hits them both, both her and Draco turning slightly red.

"It's not!" Hermione states, "Besides, I'm a Muggleborn and I won't ever willingly go out with someone like Draco!"

"Same!" Draco seconds, storming back to his seat, as Viktor laughs and Fleur raises an eyebrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what ever will happen now...  
> *grins*  
> I love the fact that Cedric's a fluffy kiddo with a wand that sounds like his personality! ("pleasantly springy"!! XD)  
> And GYAA Amos was such a cute papa! I'm so glad I don't really have to get Tom killing Ceddy! XD I bet he's simply //beautiful// when angry!! XD  
> *fangirls as starts writing up the next few chapters*


	14. Fourth Year: Settling in and the Champions!

Harry was internally panicking as Hedwig quickly helped him through the corridors to his next lesson, slightly panicking as he felt quite afraid and alone.

" _Oi, it's fine, you've just got to get to the end of the corridor, up the stairs to the top floor, end of that corridor, then up the ladder and you're there,_ " Septimus hisses, curling up so his head was by Harry's neck. They'd just left the dungeons from potions, Harry staying behind as he allowed his Godfather to quickly check his work, Draco having been pulled away by Theodore since he'd forgotten about the Slytherin's recently-instated tutoring-period for History.

By this point, Septimus is large enough to curl around Harry properly, silvery-green scales smooth as he stays at his familiar's side.

Hedwig and he still don't get along completely well, but at least theyno longer argue too much.

Unfortunately, Hedwig gets startled as someone knocks into Harry, sending his bag flying as Septimus hisses, haven taken part of the hit, coiling the wounded coils away from the fool.

"Hedwig?" Harry asks, eyes widening behind his bandages as he tries to find it.

"Ah! Are you alright?!"

The gentle voice has Harry tilting his head, as there's a soft rustling, the familiar feel of his bag being pushed into his hands as he's helped up.

"Were's your guide? You can't just walk about without someone!" they softly scold.

"I- I-, Hedwig?" Harry finally asks, the owl swooping back to his side, nibbling his ear in apology, "Who are you?"

"Cedric Diggory, Sixth year, Hufflepuff," they reply, a smile in their voice.

Harry suddenly feels very embarrassed at how kind and polite they are.

"H-Harry... Harry Potter, Fourth year, Gryffindor..." Harry replies softly, "I'm what Muggles call a Zoolinguist, though the term I heard from Madame Maxime it's called Omnitongue..."

"Wow! Which class are you trying to get to, anyway? I have a free period right now, so I could help?"

"Divination, Andy told me it's in the tower, and both Hedwig and Septimus know the way..." Harry replies, as Hedwig gives as soft " **I can't believe human-honey-looks decides that he's suddenly helping _my_ human, I don't trust him,** " which Septimus shoots down as Harry feels his face grow how in further embarrassment as a large hand gently takes his wrist, leading him along.

Harry swallows as they slow.

"Careful, the stairs are quite restless today," Cedric says, helping him as they climb up to the top floor, Cedric walking behind Harry in case he tripped...

...Which he nearly did at the final steps, falling back into a firm chest as Cedric caught him, quickly steering them both up just as that set of stairs decided it would move.

Harry is _very_ flustered by this point, before he hears a familiar call from the end of the corridor, Hermione and Andy running up.

"Andy!" Harry smiles.

"Were's Draco? He was going to be accompanying you, you could have gotten Sniffles, why-"

Harry quickly covers his brother's mouth, as there's a soft chuckle from behind Harry.

"I see you have your friends with you... Will you be okay from here?" Cedric asks.

"U-Um, yeah, sure, thank you," Harry replies, "Sorry about falling on you..."

"You just slipped, it's fine," Cedric replies warmly, before his voice hardens slightly, "However, as the Sixth year prefect, I'm going to need to report about this if it happens a second time, OK? Your owl was spooked at the sudden movement, as was your snake, if I wasn't there I don't even know how long you would have been there."

"You got knocked over?! Gya! Next time I see Draco-"

"Theodore pulled him along to Professor Serpent's Tutor Period, he couldn't exactly say no with how dedicated the Professor can be - also, it was from U- Professor Snape's lesson, so that is quite a distance..." Harry quickly defends.

Andy sighs, before Harry feels a gently hand pat him on the head in a silent gesture of farewell and trust, before Harry is pulled towards his next lesson...

 

"Cedric Diggory?" Ron asks, curious, "In Fred and George's year?"

"Yeah, he helped me," Harry explains at Lunch, blushing at the memory, "He was really nice..."

"Hey, Gred, Forge!" Ron calls, as the Weasley twins stroll up.

"Why, if it isn't our favourite little brother's docile tones!" Fred grins.

"Indeed, you hollered?" George asks.

"What do you know of Diggory?" Ron asks.

"Why ever so?"

"Schoolboy crush, dear brother?"

Ron flushes, annoyed.

"No! He helped Harry today and we just wanted to know what he's really like!" Ron quickly states.

"Ah~," the twins sing in unison.

"He's sort of an idol," George admits,

"Has a really nice face, really nice attitude, and good grades," Fred agrees,

"All the teachers like him,"

"And the girls,"

"I think he has a fanclub,"

"What happened, anyway?" both twins finish together.

Andy quickly relates what happened, still slightly annoyed at the way his brother's attention had been stolen so easily.

The twins _chuckle_.

"I wonder where Mademoiselle Delacour is~" Fred hums,

"Yes, how much she'd like to know of this development for young Harry~" George agrees.

Harry _whines_ , burying his face in Neville's shoulder in embarrassment.

"I don't even know what he _looks_ like! Don't go and _say_ stuff like that!" Harry complains, pouting.

"But our dear Harry can be _so_ cute!"

"No wonder Andrew  has to fight of so many fangirls since second year,"

"Harry has a _sure_ chance of gaining his senior's notice!"

"Hey! Stop it! You're being too rough!" Neville scolds, Andy silently cheering at the bravery of his dear God-brother as he fixes the twins with a glare.

"Fine~..." the twins hum in unison, smiling as they sit down by Neville.

Fleur and Viktor arrive, as Hermione sighs.

"Do you _want_ to know what he looks like?" she asks Harry, who nods, smiling slightly.

"I wanted to see if I could get Draco to help me thank him again after getting him something from Hogsmeade..." Harry admits, omitting how Draco had practically grabbed him while apologising and checking him over before he got to his seat upon entering the hall.

"Who?" Viktor asks.

"Cedric Diggory, he helped Harry when Hedwig got spooked," Hermione replies, smiling, "He's tall, brown hair that's slightly messy and combed back from his face, brown eyes, square face, and quite bushy brows."

"He's also pretty fit from being on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team!" George adds, grinning.

"George!" Hermione snaps, blushes springing up on the fourth-year's faces.

"Sorry, we just remembered," George replies, even though his voice and grin say otherwise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*  
> CEDARRY FOR THE WIN! XD  
> (No wories, but I juuust want to poke out a few things with Tom and Harry himself... *chuckles*  
> OH THE BALL IS GOING TO BE GLORIOUS!! XD


	15. Hallow's Eve and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa! I forwent sleep for planning! X'D  
> (RIP kiddos ;w;)

The darkness was thick around the figure as they observed the source of their hatred from a distance, the old man sneaking through the corridors.

 _What is he_...

They tap the cup with their wand, muttering something, before dropping in a slip of paper, smiling as it's accepted in a burst of flame.

Creeping closer to try and get a better read on the magic around the cup, their shoe squeaks.

The old man whirls around, eyes wide and searching as they quickly shrink back into the shadows, glaring at the old goat, until he relaxes and leaves.

What are they up to _now_?!

Shaking his head, the figure casts a disillusionment charm and walks away...

 

Harry and Andy were looking forward to seeing who would be selected.

But as the time finally approached, they were in for a shock.

The cup not only selected their new friends, but Andy.

Uncles Remus and Severus had stood in their seats, as had Monsieur Serpent, shock written on their faces, as the hall fell silent, but the feeling of his brother moving away from him as their friends allowed their anger to get the best of them.

Harry had run after him, of course, as Dumbledore demanded Andrew tell him if he'd put his name in the cup somehow, as Andrew was trying hard not to panic.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Harry exclaimed, as Monsieur Serpent's familiar hands grabbed him to stop him running into anything, "Andy was with me and Hermione ever since the announcement! Especially after that one time I nearly fell down the Gryffindor Common room steps about a month after Cedric helped me get to Divination!"

There was a pause.

"Harry, are you certain?" Uncle Remus asks gently, "He could have slipped away at night?"

Harry shook his head, blushing lightly.

"We still like sharing a bed since the nightmares..." he says softly, before Remus sighs, gently patting his head.

"You could have asked after dreamless sleep," Severus states.

"I- I didn't want to worry anyone, Andy only found out when I woke up from one with rats in it and snuggled up with him..." Harry frowns.

"This situation is quite serious - Bartimus, is there any possible way that Andrew..." Dumbledore asks.

"...The rules of the game are absolute, I'm sorry but Mr Andrew Potter has already been bound by the magic of the cup..." Mr Crouch stutters, voice grave.

"If Andrew gets hurt..." Remus growls, voice low as Harry instinctively reaches out to reclaim the hand Remus was removing from his head, calming Remus in a matter of moments as Harry's led from the room while further things to do with the tournament are discussed...

 

Tom doesn't like how Harry's effectively fallen silent.

The boy was too quiet as other students whisper about him and Andy in the corridors.

They'd tried everything, but hatred and envy still surrounded the twins, so much so he'd ended up sending Madame Merle to sit on Harry's shoulder between lessons just in case anything happened.

Thankfully, so far, it hadn't.

Yet, just as the lesson ended, Mr Xavier appeared to think he was an exception from the rules when Andrew and Harry had reasonably completed their work ahead of time with Ms Granger, allowed to leave the class early.

"Why the hell was it _you_?!" he yelled, shooting up in his seat, "You're not even a Sixth year! What in Merlin's name did you _do_?! Get that _filthy_ half-human brother of yours to do something for you?!"

" _Mr Xavier_!" Tom admonished, eyes sharpening as his own was threatened, "Detention!"

The boy didn't stop, yelling something even more unsavoury, including Ms Granger, to the point of Tom shooting a silencing charm at the boy, before going after the children, who'd bolted from the classroom.

He hesitated just outside the classroom, as he spotted Mr Diggory was already comforting the trio, with his arms wrapped around Harry.

"Mr Diggory, could you please locate Professor McGonagall, as well as Padfoot? I will handle the situation, we will meet with her in the Gryffindor common room - I don't think they could exactly handle being near their other classmates at such a time," he says, Mr Diggory nodding, before hurrying away towards her classroom, as Tom quickly fixes orders for his students about staying in the classroom to finish, unless the bell rings, Mr Xavier being sent to his office to be watched over by Madame Merle, away from the others...

It's as they're moving to the common room that Tom is meditating over the sharp spike of annoyance and something equally venomous in his chest, thoughts focused around the image of his favourite teen in the arms of another...

 

McGonagall is annoyed, while Padfoot has his head in Harry's lap, Tom explaining what had occurred.

Cedric Diggory stays, though he is equally annoyed when he hears what had been said.

"Mr Diggory, could you please tell Madame Merle to take Mr Xavier to Mr Filch? I believe _he_ will have an appropriate punishment in mind," she says politely.

"Yes, Professor," Diggory states, striding from the room.

Hermione seems particularly ruffled, as the teachers leave them with Padfoot.

It's only as he's leaving the room that he hears a particular remark from Hermione.

"I seriously hope Filch has him scrubbing until his arms hurt! Especially since he's a friend of Harry's through Mrs Norris!"...

...

(...A rumour spreads later on that Filch had him helping with cleaning the toilets all over the school, the boy looking absolutely tuckered out at dinnertime as Filch looks particularly pleased with himself while escorting him there...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles*  
> Xavier was a pawn, but gods I love the idea of the twins actually talking with a more happy Mr Filch and Mrs Norris being stroked in Harry's lap after a bath... ;w;


	16. Fourth Year: The First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> I love these twins, I really do...  
> (Oh yeah, and fyi, Andy has Canon!Harry's personality, though has a bit more of a brother-complex (like Canon!Harry has a bit of a Godfather-complex...) and Harry is a cute Cinnamon-roll who is uncomfortable around humans but much more self-assured around other creatures and people he knows well, which is how he's able to befriend Filch, since he likes Mrs Norris and he's very respectful and kind to Mr Filch as a result!! ^w^ ...  
> ...  
> (Sh**, I coulda used that were the boys trying to find the chamber, since Filch coulda tol....)  
> ...  
> *updates plot plan*

Harry and Andy were surprised when they were requested by Hagrid to 'take a walk' with him the following night, wearing an invisibility cloak.

Then they see it's _dragons_ , with Charlie Weasley helping to control them.

Hagrid and Madame flirt, which has Andy miming vomiting as Harry gives a small, silent "awe!"

They are finally able to leave after Hagrid explains the dragons and Harry has gotten a grasp on the dragon's attitude...

 

Andy grabs Cedric when he's on his way to a lesson, pulling to guy into one of the unused rooms.

"The challenge uses dragons," Harry says.

"What?!" Cedric exclaims.

"There was a Hungarian Horntail, Swedish Short-Snout, Common Welsh Green, as well as a Chinese Fireball," Harry says, squirming under Cedric's demanding gaze, "Hagrid showed us - the Headmasters were there,  as was Charlie Weasley, Ron's big brother... The dragon's like Charlie, though they didn't like the fact they were all locked up..."

Cedric sighs, before smiling softly.

"Thanks, to be honest I believe what you say about it not being your fault; you already have fame from being the Boys-Who-Lived, the money as the heirs of both the Black and Potter families by Sirius and James and you both get all the knowledge you want here and from the forest... It doesn't add up." Cedric's lips quirk into a small smile, "Also, Harry

The fact he leans on the desk by Harry has the teen blushing as Andy grins, the trio quickly discussing the challenge, before Cedric has to get to his next lesson.

They watch him go.

"Did you want me to give you two a moment?" Andy asks, curious.

"W- wha- _Andy_!" Harry exclaims, realising what his brother was implying as his cheeks turn red, "Cedric's two years older than us, he also doesn't seem like..."

Andy sighs, hugging his twin, before they go to the library to figure out, privately, to deal with the tournament...

 

Harry stands at Andy's side when he obtains the Horntail, as well as the fact he was going last.

They went to a side, Harry quickly translating the sentence Andy needs, getting Andy to memorise the correct words, as the others are sitting around the room in their own ways.

He leaves when Dumbledore guides him away, giving Andy a quick hug as Andy goes over the phrases...

 

Harry bit his lip as nerves crept into his stomach - he may not be able to see what happens, but he could hear the way the Dragons and Champions reacted.

Finally, 'Andrew Potter' entered the field.

" ** _Dragon!_** " Andy yelled, " ** _I may not know your name, or be able to say dragon directly without my brother, but my brother is a Child of the Forest and we heard a gold egg was placed among your children! Please, this egg holds no child, but is made by the Humans of Magic! Let me retrieve it, so I can complete my own quest!_** "

The Horntail moves.

" ** _Where is this Speaker? Where?!_** "

Harry moves in his seat, before getting up slightly, the dragon fixing on him.

" ** _Speak! Is your brother's word's true!_** "

Harry bites his lip, nodding, before the dragon turns, inspecting the eggs, before snorting, and rolling out the egg, which it then held beneath its paw.

"This egg... Us dragons hoard your Human Gold, why should I give you it?"

Andy looks puzzled for a moment, before he figures something out, before drawing in the dirt.

A dragon being restrained.

All the eggs being taken.

The golden egg in the middle being taken and kept safe while the other eggs are locked away.

Then he swiped all that out.

The egg being gone.

Andy and Harry holding they egg

They talk with an adult

The Dragon's happy with the eggs and safe.

Andy sits back on his heals, tilting his head.

The Horntail is silent for a while.

" ** _I am Virag of the Flower-field, you may have the egg, young Brother of the Forest,_** " she says, rolling the egg forward.

Andy sighs in relief, bowing to the dragon, before taking the egg, as the crowds cheer...

 

True to their promise, Andy spoke with Charlie, who took him and Andy to the person in charge.

After some conversation, they were allowed to visit Virag, the cage being undone as some of the Elves came from the forest.

Speaking further, after some time, they finally said something that caught the twin's interest.

"The founders each had their protector for the Castle - Slytherin has a Basilisk, Gryffindor had a Chimaera, Ravenclaw chose a Thunderbird, as Hufflepuff asked a blessing of Unicorns. We do not know what happened to them, but we do know that time has not been kind... It even flooded the private rooms for the Children of Slytherin when the basilisk broke part of the building in a fit of panic..." the Village Elder mused.

Harry and Andy shared a look, before they were returned to the Castle, having been promised about the dragons' freedom for the rest of the tournament into the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finishes*  
> *rereads end*  
> ...0u0  
> Wao, so many Plot-modifications...  
> *edits plot again with quick note*


	17. Fourth Year: The Second Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^w^ For all intents and purposes, I've switched round the Ball and 2nd Challenge, so haaa~ you're gunna hafta wait a while more to see how that celebration goes~! *wink wink ;p*

The man moved swiftly, waiting until the man was alone to show himself.

"Father," they growled, attracting the man's attention.

Their face fills with surprise, before determination.

" _Imperio_!"

They dodge, before moving as the pair began to duel, the son waiting for the perfect time, before the spell appeared to get them again.

They froze, head lowered.

The old man spoke, as they moved forward, voice filled with a soft, maddened tone as they cup their son's face, revealing a plan that froze the son's blood, while the old man moved to raise their head...

They cannot let it happen, that would destroy everything the Lord had sort after, _it could not be_!...

 

Hermione and Harry were called away to Dumbledore's office, Hermione helping Harry along as they went upstairs, hearing two others there...

 

Andy was internally panicking; his brother hadn't returned, especially since Cedric had finally helped him figure out what the egg held.

A hand grabbed him, as he was pulled to a side by Uncle Sirius.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't find Harry..." Andy replied, frowning as he allows his Godfather to hug him.

"I think Remus said he'd be looking after Harry for a bit - it should be fine," Sirius sighs.

"But-" Andy starts.

"Hey, how about we play a game of chess? I know where there's a room we can do that without any trouble."

Andy blinks, allowing Sirius to distract him...

 

The Merpeople were eager to lead him to where he needed to be, helping him with the Grindylows, as well as saving Fleur's sister alongside Harry...

The fact _he_ was the "treasure"...

Andy had to take a careful breath so his anger didn't show and frighten the Merpeople.

"Those _fools_ , if I wasn't so focused on sticking to my morals I'd snap them off a peg or two for endangering _my_ brother!" he growls as Viktor frees Hermione and Cedric frees Cho Chang.

Gritting his teeth, a severing charm frees the sleeping duo, who he quickly - with help from the merpeople - takes back to the surface, where he is awarded first place as Harry shivers, thanking the Merpeople with a smile, before tilting his head as he dips his head underwater, hair swimming around him as he listens to the mermaids, before popping back up again.

A short while later, he grabs Crouch before he leaves, taking advantage of the boards below their feet to recognise him.

"Excuse me, Mr Crouch?" he asks politely, "The Merpeople told me that you had a son... Is he taking part, or helping you moderate, or something?" he tilts his head, hoping silently that he's looking in the right direction.

The answer tells him he has.

"My.. Son? Oh, he was the one monitoring the match for me, it's fine, Mr Potter, though he likes working behind the scenes, so could you not tell others you know about him?" Crouch replies.

Harry nods, smiling, as his courage runs out.

"Now, I believe you need to get back to the Castle, would you like me to show you the way? Everyone else has already left."

"Oh, um, yes please!" Harry smiles, cursing the fact it's easy for him to blush - not to mention how he glows also helps give away his emotions and-

The gentle tug as his hand is taken in a large, old one tells him that they are leaving, as he's carefully led away.

There is silence for a while.

"So, you are able to talk Mermish and Dragon?"

"I'm an Omnitongue, Sir," Harry admits softly, "I inherited it from my Mother's side."

"Your Mothers? But isn't she a Muggleborn?"

Harry shakes his head.

"After our birth, she had a blood test done, and it turns out one of her parents wasa Squib from the Prewitts, while the other was descended from some Forest Folk, though until it reached us it was very, very diluted. With the magic and extra Fey blood from my Father's side, it was effectively rekindled in our generation, so both my brother and I have more power, as well as the fact I look very much like one of the Forest Kin..." he smiles warmly.

"Ah, how... Interesting. So what else does that mean for you?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Harry beams, relieved he actually _knows_ the answer - and he can trust the moderator of the Tournament, right? - "My brother has better memory and is able to manipulate his magic a lot more than the average wizard, while I can talk to all creatures. However, only I've got the fact, as half-fey, I can't touch iron or cross lines made of ash from some types of wood. I can't really remember any other problems, but I'll know when Andy and I reach our Creature inheritance! Then I'll also be able to see again!"

There's a soft chuckle, as he gently pulls to a stop, another taking his hand.

"Thank you, Harry," Mr Crouch smiles, "That's very... Intriguing."

"It's very close to curfew for your year, Harry, Mr Filch can take you to the Common room, where one of the prefects will be waiting," Mrs McGonagall says, as Harry nods, smiling when another, more worn hand takes his, recognising Argus Filch.

"Sorry, I was just curious what exactly awarded my friends and brother their points, since Fleur _did_ have to deal with Grindylows..." Harry replies.

She sighs.

"It's fine."

Mr Filch gently leads him away, the pair falling into cheerful talk about the management of the castle, Harry even giving him a small trick he'd heard of that helped with reducing the time it would take for him to sort out the corridors and bathrooms.

"Oh, and maybe I could ask the Pixies and Faeries if they want to help with the desks! They like honey, so if you were to first ask the House-Elves about supplying them with it, they could help you!" HHarry smiles.

"That sounds very kind of you," Mr Filch smiles, as they reach the door, where the prefect acknowledges them by saying the password and helping Harry inside...

(Ten minutes later and he's back in Andy's arms as they curl together in bed, warm and happy in the knowledge of each other's safety...)

(Meanwhile, there's a certain group of Marauders and friends planning certain events...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a part of this, and if you're able to get what I'm implying, please, scream louder, maybe Harry will finally hear and MMMM MY KIDDIES! X'D


	18. Fourth Year: Yule Ball

"As a final note to this glorious evening, I would like to announce that there will be a Yule Ball during the holidays, if you wish to attend, you may add your name to the winter holiday staying sheet, as per usual, then find yourself formal clothing and a partner; there will be dancing and a buffet. For those of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall will be teaching the proper dance to each year during one of your lessons," Dumbledore announces.

Andy grins, turning to Harry.

"Do we stick to Potter-Twin tradition, or do you want me to help you over to Cedric?" he asked, grinning, "Or do you want to see what types of lovely people come asking after your hand?"

Harry quickly grabs Andy, blushing,

"Tradition!" he quickly snaps, voice pitched high with fear.

Andy cuddles Harry close, grinning silently at how cute he was.

"Goo~d!" he sings, giving Harry a quick squeeze before returning to his food.

"Potter-Twin Tradition?" Viktor asks, confused.

"No! People will think you two are into... Twincest or something!" Ron hissed.

"Eh?" Fleur pouted.

"Harry wears a dress modelled off of one of the muggle's designs for Snow White, I wear a tux, and we dance the first dance of the Ball we were attending!" Andy grins, "We've sort of done it ever since Harry wore the Walt Disney costume for Snow White back when we were five! He looks so cute!"

Harry nods, smiling as he doesn't blush for once.

"I was thinking maybe this year I'd wear the 1919 Snow White dress, but apparently Mum wanted me to wear something they were thinking of for Summer, but this year they said they were planning something special, since it's the Triwizard Tournament! Professor Lupin likes sending them updates, so they might let me wear the dress ahead of time!"

"Oh?" Fleur sounded like she was holding back her amusement, though Viktor was silent.

...Fred waved a hand in front of his face...

...

"I think you broke him," George commented, before Fred clapped once, right by his ear, startling him back to reality.

"Isn't that... You are a man," he stumbles, trying to find the right thing to say.

"It's fun, since usually, those not use to it react in o many different ways... It shows the true nature of a person for something that even Wizardkind labels as 'unnatural' and 'indecent' to happen..." Harry smiles shyly...

 

Mayhem descended subtley as soon as the ball was announced; boys hounded Fleur, along with a few girls, as well as lots of girls suddenly swarming Viktor, Cedric and the twins.

Thankfully, it was easy for the Potter twins to get rid of the girls, sending them over towards friends who already didn't have people...

 

Then, their family arrived, along with the night of the Ball, Harry having his hair tied up the day before with a hairnet on it for some random reason.

It was Hermione who Lily had help with Harry's dress from, the pair deciding to appear together as Andy and Ron waited below with Viktor, Fleur appearing as she took her date's hand, beautiful in her silver gown.

She moved to their side.

"I admit, I am curious~... I asked Lady Potter for some clue as to Harry's dress, but she said it was a secret, for tonight."

Then, the pair emerge, Hermione gently leading Harry.

While she was dressed in pink, looking as delicate as a rose with her usually-wild tresses tamed and curled, Harry had the bandages switched for an almost-white, mint-green mask with curling, silver patterns.

His hair was weaved with an array of pale-coloured petal, ranging from wild lilies to local lilacs, his hair cleanly washed and combed, with whatever had been on his hair allowing it to shine with visible softness under the petals, creating an effect like petals in shadowed water.

The dress, in contrast, went from an emerald green up to a soft white around the large, pale-green-frilled neckline in flowing, gossamer-like silk layers, showing off milky white collarbones, between which sat a transparent green diamond in the shape of a leaf, gold embedded on the front in a vertical line, while the other lines lay on the underside, giving a gentle effect to the charm, which sat on a fine bronze chain.

As Harry moved, the top skirt below the tight-fitting corset sparkling in the light.

"...Blimey..." Ron breathed, as his 'date' arrived.

Viktor froze for a moment, before a grin spread slowly over his face.

" _Mon Dieu_!" Fleur cried, smiling, "You look beautiful, the pair of you!"

" _V_ _ereinbart_ ," he muttered, agreeing.  


Professor McGonagall soon had them lining up at the entrance to the hall.

"Ready to go from Snow White to Cinderella?" Andrew chuckles.

"I'm the only one who's wearing a mask, though! It'll be obvious!" Harry chuckled, as the doors opened...

 

Tom was in shock at the sight of the Potter twins.

They'd gone for an efficient method in choosing to accompany eachother instead of going with the fuss of other students - it also would work with keeping eachother safe, after all...

Then, they _dance_ , and Harry shines the brightest in Tom's eyes.

But why is that _Diggory_ glancing over?!

Unfortunately, Tom's too distracted to notice a certain set of ill-intended eyes, before the night turns sweeter as Bella finally forces him onto the floor, taking advantage of where the half-spin to swap herself for Harry, who calms as soon as he recognises the smell of his History teacher and feel of his magic - the only feeling that manages to calm Andrew down as he looks up to see Madame Merle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at notes*...  
> ....8u8 Whelp... Sorry not sorry? 8u8


	19. Fourth Year: The Final Challenge, aka; Hell ;w;

The third challenge finally approached...

...Yet after the initial send-off, no one noticed when one boy went missing.

Hedwig and Septimus had disappeared the night before...

 

Harry's mind was muddled, as he was led somewhere, his wand gone as his mind was screaming _wrong wrong wrong!_ with every step.

But why is everything so cloudy, so _wrong_?

He's left to a side as footsteps echo while passing him, two matching voices speaking together, before one goes, as he's led even further from any form of safety, to a patch of birch trees - he recognised the crunch beneath their feet, as well as the feeling of the trees on his hands when he stumbled.

_Why does everyhing echo so?_

There's a soft 'pop', before something is pushed to his lips...

Then all he knows is pain racing through his body...

 

Barty Crouch Jr internally panicked.

He'd seen Bella at the party, all right, and he recognised his Master from the former pictures in base.

But the fact he actually danced with this one of the twins, and barely turned an eye to the other...

The Potter boy was lying on the forest floor, hair spread around him as the only signs of life lay in the subtle twitching and jagged, shallow, pained breathing, school robes emphasizing the jerks with the extra fabric.

He catches sight of the boy's face for a fleeeting moment, screwed up in pain, as a small, helpless whimper breaks out into the air.

"My Lord's plans shall not be thwarted, nor his heart destroyed!" Barty growled, rage surging like a tsunami, before he ran forward and hit his Father with a spell to distract him and draw him away...

Then he noticed the second wand on the man's belt.

"Merlin!" Barty Jr barks, before summoning the wand, as he works quickly, though the old man apparently has become more careful than he was before...

 

Andy freezes when he finds something he didn't expect.

"Hedwig?!" he gasps, lowing his light as he frees the owl, who was previously struggling against the rope.

Septimus in a worse condition; he's petrified.

"Get him to Madam Pomfrey!" he exclaims, Hedwig nibbling his finger, before grabbing Septimus in her claws, swooping out of the maze...

 

Cedric raced for the cup, having recognised the two creatures flying off.

His breath was short, his whole body hurt from getting whacked into a hedge that felt more like a brick wall, and he was pretty sure he had a mild concussion.

But like hell he's going to leave Harry, one of the sweetest, most innocent, _blind_ junior to whatever hell had caught him this time.

Then Andy bursts out, both spying the cup.

"Did you see Hedwig and Septimus?! They just went overhead!" he yelled.

"I just freed them! Right now, I'm more concerned about Harry!"

They look back, stopping by the cup.

"Take it! I'll try and find Harry!" Cedric ordered, heading back.

"No! He's _my_ twin!"

After some delegation, both grab the cup in anger, intent in forcing it into the other's hand-

Then they find themselves in the woods by the black gate, Crouch and another man fighting.

The younger man sees them.

"Catch!" he yells, before snapping out a shield as Cedric manages to grab what was throne.

"His wand!" Cedric gasps.

"We need to get him here!" Andy stated.

As if hearing what they said, the man grins, before firing off dark spells, working Mr Crouch away from Harry as the boys dart forward, Andy hefting Harry onto Cedric's back, as they run back to the cup...

 

The fact that not only Hedwig comes flying through, screeching, but then Cedric Diggory, as well as _both_ Potter twins, one in visible pain as the other two try to care for him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaims, as Fleur runs forward.

"What happened?!" she demands.

Andrew moves to speak, before he freezes, eyes fixed on a certain man among the audience.

Cedric also notices him, both boys looking at eachother, before leaping forward, having to be dragged back by Sirius and James as they try to get at the man their ire was currently focused on.

Professors Lupin and Snape were quickly at Harry's side, Madam Pomfrey rushing over to join them.

The fact Severus' magic destroyed the woodwinds and blew the audiences back showed they'd found out what it was, as he quickly lifted Harry up, half-running towards the medical tent with the others quickly on his tail, McGonagall and the other teachers quickly uniting for crowd control, as Madame Maxime ran across to the tent...

 

"The _Fool_! The absolute _Pixie-Trotter_!" Severus raged, hurrying to try and loosen the effects on Harry's body.

"What's wrong with him?!" Andrew demanded, nearly escaping Sirius' arms.

"I'd rather like to know, too," Sirius growls.

"A damn _Genusverto_ potion!" Snape snaps.

The fact all of them know Latin, and can translate that...

Silence falls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *half-growling* I WILL GET THIS ARC FINISHED!! TTnTT FOR FLUFF!! XC


	20. Fourth Year: Resolution

Harry was unconscious as Severus and Poppy tended to him for a full two weeks, during which time Severus, Lily and Poppy worked constantly to try and lessen the pain as they tried working out a sollution.

Unfortunately, to attempt giving the opposing potion to Harry would act like an overdose, and they didn't want him to go through anymore pain than he was already having.

...

They didn't predict for the potion would only work... Part way.

Harry came round shortly after, Severus hushing the boy when he shot up in a panic, crying and yelling in his fear.

Pulling Harry into his chest, Severus gently quietened him down, rocking him gently to and fro as he gently pet the small teen.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The sudden appearance of his other godson surprises him, nearly tightening his grip on Harry as he looks at Draco.

He sighs in relief.

"We don't know yet who's fault it is, so not entirely, yet he'll be better than when Diggory and Andrew got him back," he replies, "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Draco scoffed.

"And not investigate when I hear my Godbrother's suffering?" he frowns.

Harry settles down, snuggling close.

"What happened?" Severus asks gently, "Can you tell me?"

Harry grips him more tightly.

"There was... Andy was entering the maze and I was starting to be taken to my seat... Then everything..." Harry curls his fingers tighter on Severus' robes, "It went all echo-like, as I was taken in the wrong direction and I handed my wand over... But my head was really foggy... We paused, and there was... Double, like the person leading me away was talking to a mirror of themself, who went the way we had come... We walked more, and came to the birch-tree-patch, I could tell by the feel of the bark and foliage..." he scowls lightly, trying to remember, "I... Drank something? Then everything hurt..."

Severus holds Harry tighter, as Draco's face is shadowed with silent rage.

"What did they do?!" he growled.

Harry tilts his head, resting his chin on Severus' chest in silent question.

There was a moment of silence.

"It was a Genusverto potion, it swaps the gender of the drinker. It was created for same-sex couples to be able to have children, but the version Harry has only gone half way and made him an intersex - both," Severus admits carefully.

Draco blushes, as Harry freezes...

"At least it didn't happen in second year..." he says softly, snuggling close and breathing in the smell of potions, lemons and smoke.

"I'll get Andy and Neville; those two won't stop worrying, I also heard a rumour Neville lost it at a bully when he said something rude, anyway..." Draco says, leaving the way he'd come...

 

Andrew had grabbed Harry into a hug in mere moments of seeing him, Neville shortly behind, gawping, before trying not to cry at the sight of his Godbrother awake and smiling as he comforts a sobbing-in-relief Andrew, Severus resisting a sneer at how Andy was digging his face into Harry's stomach and coating him with tears and snot in the process - no one can say Andy's a 'pretty crier' like his twin...

Tom appears, as Severus quickly retells what has happened, Madam Pomfrey already out and searching for the other Potter family members.

The pair are silent.

"Monsieur?" Harry asks innocently, looking up.

"...My statement from the start of this year still stands; you can come to me if you need anything; having a change in Gender doesn't specifically mean a change in Heart, after all," Tom finally says, before smirking, "It is not your body that defines you, but your heart and mind - how else could people like Newt Scamander happen?"

 

A while later, after several other visits, Harry and Tom are alone together in the Hospital wing.

"Monsieur?" Harry asks, softly as he lies with his head on his pillow, bandages swapped for a night-mask.

"You should be asleep..." Tom mumbles from the chair... "...What?"

"I'm really glad you came to my school... I feel really safe while you're nearby, since you always seem to know what to do..." Harry says softly, smiling.

"What about Diggory? I heard from Draco and Andrew that you quite like him," Tom smiles softly.

"Diggory's straight," Harry pouts, "BBesides... He's practically a stranger... The only thing..."

"Yes?"

Harry blushes, stuttering.

"I- Um... He..." Harry takes a breath, "The o-only thing going for him is he, from Hermione's description..."

"Yes?"

"...H-he sounds like a younger version of you..."

Tom nearly falls off his chair as his cheeks turn red, heart-rate increasing.

He covers his mouth, panic taking over part of him as he tries to understand whatever the new emotion is.

"W-what?!" he barely manages, "Why me?"

Harry frowns slightly.

"I- You're really, really nice... You also teach really, really well... You've helped me so often and supported me so much... You stood up for me... A-and when you teach, it's like... You become really invested in it, going at a pace that with the amount of details you give are more easy for us... It makes me really happy, so I want to stay close to you..." Harry replies gently, "Even your magic and voice... I really, really like them..."

Harry gives the brightest, most innocent smile Tom has ever heard.

His cheeks heat up, as he swallows, as that new emotion increases.

"I... suppose I enjoy your company, too, Harry," he finally replies, smiling so much it hurt, "Because you are able to always be so unpredictable to me, that I can't help but want to see how your life goes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS!!  
> I never knew, but apparently Snow White is considered the youngest and purest of the Disney princesses?! I didn't really know until now!  
> (and in the original story she has her mother dance in ironshoes preheated to melting point before hand... Personally I'd say the purest princess of the original stories is either Ariel (dies when her Prince weds what is basically Ursula), since the original Aurora/Sleeping-Beauty is just Dumb, or one that is unfortunately flown over by Disney; Elise from The Six Swans ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Six_Swans ) since despite not being the full reason they become swans, Elise literally allows herself to almost die in regaining the family she has lost by not speaking and constantly weaving nettles into tunics for a full seven years! SHE'S AN ANGEL! XD
> 
> ...  
> Whoopsies, sorry for the mini-lecture! ;D


	21. Inheritance

After much-needed coddling and allowing Monsieur Serpent and Madame Merle to visit, they all prepared the twins for their Inheritance, as the clock ticked closer to their sixteenth year. They were given larger clothing (in case of any growth), kept in a warm room and - after much discussion - Monsieur Serpent, Severus and Lily were the three to act as witnesses

The forest called as the ceremony began, as their magic answered.

At first, despite both boy feeling the change flooding through their body, nothing really appeared to be happening...

Then, as Harry reached up to pull off the night-mask replacing the bandages, Andy's skin started to glow softly. Their height increased, though Andy's was more than Harry's.

After an hour, the boys straightened, eyes looking around, before fixing on them.

It was Harry's surprise, then joy, that registered first.

"Mum!" he exclaimed, "I can see!"

She was on her feet and hugging her sons in mere moments.

The other two men approached, as Harry and Andy laughed, before running over to hug them.

Tom. Was. _Captivated_.

After Harry had been through so much, he was still able to laugh, then when he focused his eyes on Toms...

It was like looking into a pond that had caught the shooting stars falling with the sunrise.

Now, Tom is not the most poetic of people, but Harry...

He gives a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad you've got your sight back... I'd nearly forgotten how green your eyes are..."

Harry grinned, snuggling up to Tom...

...Who then realised something, blushing lightly.

"Mrs Potter?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she turned, laughing at how embarrassed the Dark Lord was.

"He may have developed other... female atonomy..." Tom tries aying as his blush darkens.

"Eh?" Harry looked curious.

Lily laughed even more as she realised exactly why.

Harry went up to Tom's chest, so Harry was hugging him around the ribs tightly, making Tom able to feel the whole of Harry's upper torso through his robes... Tom, by how old he is, was also raised to be a modest man, especially since his childhood still held certain ideals about young men and the ways they worked with the fairer sex...

 

Then Remus got a letter about being pushed into retirement, along with a document bout his 'Furry problem'...

...It was basic blackmail, the others angry, though Remus was just... saddened.

They had found out, it was a common thing he'd experienced; no one wants a Werewolf as a work colleague.

There had also been somwhat of an arguement (more of a rant) from both Sirius and Monsieur.

"Marvolo, stop," Remus says at last, "I get why Sirius would be annoyed - he is one of my long-time friends after all-"

"It's _not right_ , it's basic _racism_! Even Muggles have figured out, for the better part of this century, that racism is wrong, even if there's was basically skin colour!" Marvolo replied, frowning, "I get the idea of Muggles and Wizards being kept separate, because Muggles are a vindictive bunch who'd either drop explosives or experiment on us, but Werewolves are as human as Wizards are! despite the whole full-moon thing!"

Remus gives Tom a soft smile.

"OK, old boy, no need to go all Professor-like on me."

Tom sighs, nodding as he looks over to Lily.

"At least we now have the better part of the school faculty on our side..." she sighs.

"It'll be OK, our magic's stronger now; creature inheritance, right?" Andy replies, smiling...

 

(Shortly after  Andy is getting to grips with having Omnitongue abilities when he gets startled by Hedwig complaining about Septimus' eating habits...)


	22. Fifth Year: The New Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; ummmmm.... Things get Dark...  
> ...  
> ...Sorry? ;w;

It was obvious in mere moments of her introduction that the new teacher - Professor Umbridge - was a more than unsavoury type.

Not only did she force a speech of her own (getting quite a few people tempted to just outright hex her), but her reputation was already ahead of her, including her opinions on Creatures that weren't human.

Then, there came their first "lesson" with her.

In mere moments silent anger flew over the students as they didn't learn a thing.

Hermione even got points deducted for merely asking about the work.

"Professor?" Harry asked, raising his hand, "Defense Against the Dark Arts means we must learn about the Dark Arts, not Ministry ideals about the Dark Arts-"

"Detention! The Ministry's laws and views are to be respected!" Umbridge snapped.

"But-" Harry began.

"And another for answering back, Mr Potter!" she snapped.

"That's not fair!" Andy yelled.

"Detention for you, too!" Umbridge yelled...

 

Harry and Andy sat beside each other as they were given quills.

"Where's the ink?" Andy asked, puzzled.

"You'll see," Umbridge smiled.

They began to write...

...And it b _urned_.

"Blood quills?!" Andy exclaimed, eyes widening, "B-but these are meant for contracts!"

"No complaining! Write!" Dolores snaps, casting a sharp eye in their direction.

Harry returns to it, as Andy stands.

"I'm going to repor-" he starts.

"Take one step out of this room and I can have you expelled," Umbridge states flatly, "I'm also sure that everyone would love to know exactly why my predecessor was removed, wouldn't they?"

Andy freezes.

"Also, I'm pretty sure that you dear brother is half Dark Creature like, say, an Elf, or Kelpie, or even Dryad..." she continues, "And those are at least a triple-X classification..."

Andy grits his teeth as he sits back in his seat...

...Then she says something as they're packing up to leave.

"I would like to talk to Harry, alone, alright?"

Harry blinks, nodding, as Andy scowls as the office door is closed in his face for three minutes, before Harry leaves, on the edge of tears and clutching his bag.

"Harry?" he asks gently.

"I- I can't tell you..." he replies softly, eyes flickering at Umbridge.

 

They leave the room to find Neville, Luna, Draco and Hermione waiting.

The fact Harry is crying and Andy looks furious has the three asking questions.

"The... The toad!" the statement has Draco taking a small step backwards at Andy's intensity, "She blackmailed us! Urgh!" he stormed down the corridor, the glow on his skin sharp, forcing the other student to leave him be as he dragged Harry behind him, only stopping when Cedric grabs him while exiting History.

"Woah, waoh, woah! Any, you're hurting Harry!" Cedric scolded, attracting a certain teacher's attention.

Harry's eyes fall on Tom, before he blinks, a tear rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry!"

Harry only then realises he's started to cry, as his lip quivers, Marvolo rushing over as the pain in his hand and heart finally register...

 

They spill to the others, Madame Merle now gently rocking Harry to and fro. Tom stands, wanting to report to Dumbledore, though then Harry grabs him before he can move away, glow dulling more than it already had, until Tom returns to his seat by Harry.

The twins show their hands, which Madame quickly starts tending to, as Draco remembers something, face filling with surprise, then a pained sort of anger.

"You have further detention with her tomorrow, since you talked back..." he growled.

Harry nods, frowning.

"I know..." he says, hardly able to be heard...


	23. Fifth Year: The DA is formed!

Their anger won out on the fourth lesson, Umbrige was acting more like a School-yard Bully with a Sadism kink than an actual teacher, their education was compromised so much that even Professor Serpent ended up sliding in a few features of Defence into his lessons.

So, Hermione and Andy plotted to create the DA...

 

...Then, after becoming High Inquisitor, Draco became their Mole in the Inquisitorial Squad.

They only found out well after that point, when Draco was already in too deep.

There had been a knock on the Gryffindor Common room's door, one of the upper ears opening it, before Harry had appeared with Andy, both startled at the smell of blood.

Draco had revealed himself once inside, beaten up badly and blood spilling from particularly vicious cuts on his back.

"I did it!" he smiled, "You're now looking at the new Inquisitor Squad Mole!"

"Draco!" Harry gasps, as Neville and Ron come downstairs.

"I'm fine, just scratches," he winces when shrugging pulls on wounds and bruises.

They quickly hurry Draco to Severus under the invisibility cloak.

"What happened?!" Severus growls, starting to tend to his wounds.

"Umbridge set up that Squad... So I've been working my way to the top, so I can help protect my brothers!" Draco replies, before hissign as he feels the wounds on his back forcing themselves closed, "To get in you have to denounce Dumbledore, take a written test, then duel the others until you are defeated, which decides how highly ranked you are... I was only three people away from being Umbridge's second..."

 

Dobby is great for getting messages between the boys, though then Umbridge starts cracking down on the teachers.

They find out when Harry and Neville visit Marvolo, who's pacing in his classroom as he rereads over and over the notice issued to him.

"Monsieur?" Harry asks, knocking lightly.

"Harry," Marvolo greets, before finally sitting at his desk, though his restlessness is obvious.

"What's wrong?"

He motions to the notice.

"Umbridge decided that I'm not meant to grab extra lessons to update my students! I'm not even finished on the Sixth year's lot, yet I have had to increase the pace with my Seventh years, which is obviously further than they can go!" he growls, annoyed, "They have exams in just a handful of weeks!"

So far, he'd managed to get lessons into a manageable state, but with how careful he'd been...

 

Tom helped when it came to the creation of the Dumbledore's Army's [cursed] sign up sheet, as well as the protean-charmed coins.

Indeed, rather than exposing them, the teachers encouraged the group...

 

...Then Padfoot and Trelawny were nearly forced out.

Everyone had gathered to watch as Marvolo and Dumbledore had teamed up to encourage Umbridge to allow them to remain on sight, as well as the fact a few of the students - including about six first years from different houses, _including_ Slytherin - had run up to defend Padfoot as he sat at Dumbledore's side...

The fact the Kneezles and Cats of the castle came to form a fluffy barrier between Umbridge and the pair, all fixing her with disapproving yes, while a few kittens bumbled up and gave her the most innocent eyes they could may or may not have been the Potter twin's silent inclusion.

They'd been allowed to stay, though they now needed a new Divination teacher...

...Firenze was _awesome_ , everyone really pleased and finding amusement in Dumbledore's choice of teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found in my ardrive an adorable fic that's a sort of snippet fic, I'll be posting it after this, and it's called "Hogwarts' Ward"~...


	24. Fifth Year:...Things... Kinda... Get worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, soooo, I kinda get sloppy on updates when I end up delving towards angst, have my interest caught elsewhere and know how many chapters are gunna be approximately be left until the end... TTwTT  
> So...  
> Please don't kill me and let me call out a cute protective trio first? ;w;  
> Oh and WARNING!: Public Humiliation, Violence and Umbridge (yes, she gets a warning of her own; she's A Toad!).  
> I'd put the story up to M-rating, but that seems rather silly when it's just one, probably 4, chapters that will be on this scale of mayhem, it's unfair to the rest of the story. :(

The DA continues, though Harry can only seem to attend a few, Andy able to sense the glamour Harry is now wearing.

The Draco finds out that there's traitors among the DA, though he is too late to stop it from reaching Umbridge.

He does, however, manage to give them a quick forewarning of the impending bust in, Dobby tailing Umbridge as she prepares to bust in while the effects of the DA's registration sheet takes effect.

...

Then Draco's found out, pulled up in front of everyone for public humiliation.

"Before we begin, I wish to gift a certain... Reward, to someone," Dolores' smile is similar to that of Death's, spine chillingly broad as her eyes harden, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco is currently eating with his few friends in the Slytherin house, but he stands, face turning plain and firm, like a mask.

He strides forward, standing in front of her, hands behind his back as he keeps his head lowered in a sign of respect...

Dolores promptly storms forward, grabbing his collar and forcing him to his knees, facing everyone, as she tears the Prefect and High Inquisitor Squad badges from his robes, even tearing the fabric as he grits his teeth.

People are standing in moments.

"This boy decided that _he_ could betray me! Had it not been for the aid of one of my other Squad members, he would have gotten away with it!" her voice is shrill and mocking, "Of course, I won't say _who_ , since I'm not as much a _rat_ as Mr Malfoy, but I hereby strip him of his school titles."

"That surely can't be re-" Dumbledore starts.

"On the contrary! There was a _spy_ in _my SQUAD_!" Umbridge squawks eyes filling with venom, "I have a _right_ to make an example!"

The fact half the professors have varying veiled looks of anguish and bloodthirst.

"You will also be having detention with me for a week, do not be late," she states flatly.

Draco's voice is soft.

"Yes, High Inquisitor Umbridge," he rises, reaching up to rub his shoulder, but instead of returning to his table, he strides from the room, Severus glancing at Tom as concern runs riot through the room, Harry quickly getting up and following Draco out, Neville and Andy shortly behind him...

 

"DAMN IT!" Draco yells, storming around his room, anger fixed in his features, "Stupid! How?!"

Harry looks close to tears as he pulls Draco close.

Draco freezes, as tears brim in his own eyes.

"Slytherins Never Get Caught," he recites in a half growl...

 

Dobby comes racing in, Andy yelling for quiet as Harry yells a glamouring spell, coating the room.

...Then the door blows off.

Everyone freezes in place.

The fact all the newcomers' eyes fall on Harry shows the power of the glamour, as Harry clutches his wand to himself, having quickly cast several other spells at a dummy after the other ones, his patronus - a pheonix - swooping to sit on his shoulder, chirping a little.

"Potter," Umbridge scowls.

"Professor?" he asks softly.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Practising magic."

"Your wand."

Harry meekly walks over, holding out his wand to Umbridge, claspiung his hands in fists as Umbridge reads off the last spells that had been used, before her eyes crinkle in annoyance, though they can't tell if it's due to the patronus Harry has on his shoulder, or the fact she can't find any damning evidence.

"What did you do? _Tell the truth_!" Dolores snaps.

Harry lets out a cry, falling to his knees as his hands go to his neck.

"I... Practised magic... Including my patronus, glamours and figuring out about the magic increase gained from my creature inheritance."

"Were you aided by anyone?!"

"M-... Andy, he'd shown me a trick yesterday that he'd thought up while studying with Hermione!"

Neville quickly stops Andy from trying to save Harry.

"Does anyone else work with you?"

"N-no!"

"Is anyone else in this room?"

"You!"

Harry is released after, falling limp, before scrambling up as he's yanked to his feet, the rest of the Inquisitor Squad dismissed after a promise of silence.

The room is left as the door seems to repair itself after, the glamour fading.

Andy immediately races for the door.

"Harry!" he yells, before Seamus helps Neville in stopping him.

"She'll use that as an excuse to hurt you! We need stealth!" Neville snaps.

Silence falls.

"Stealth?"

Attention flies to the Weasley twins, who have matching bloodthirsty grins.

"We can do that," they state in unison...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, crap, I feel bad for this since I'm gunna be busy for a while and that's a shitty cliffhanger, but this is gunna be in two parts... And I dunno if I'll get the next bit up soon.
> 
> Next chapter has... A shit-tone amount of violence, which makes me slightly ill thinking of, 'cause Umbitch is effectively being Voldemort in Tom's place...  
> *wrinkles nose*  
> Sorryyyyyy TTnTT


	25. Fifth Year:...Things... Kinda... Get worse... (Part 2)

Harry stumbles along as he's pulled through the corridors of the school, all the way to her office, where Draco's waiting.

His eyes widen as he sees Harry.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" Draco yells.

Umbridge promptly slaps Draco, who's temporarily frozen in shock as both are shoved inside, the door locked.

Both freeze at the sight of the wand pointed at them.

"My Father will here! You won't get away with this!" Draco yelled.

"Harry was the one who told me you were the spy," she states.

Draco's eyes widen.

"Wha-"

"Tell him, Harry," Umbridge's smile is that gruesome, feral thing from before.

"Please... Don't make me..." Harry is half crying as Draco moves forward, before flinching away when his grip on Harry has him crying out.

" _Tell. Him._ "

Harry starts crying as his mouth opens.

"Professor Umbridge had called me here again the day before she publicly humiliated you... She- I was ordered to report about anyone that would be looking o-out for those who oppose her reign..." his voice cracks, "I-I can't stop her, it hurts too much a-and-" his mouth clamps shut as he tries to resist saying anything else, close to a breathing attack as he falls back, magic flaring and tearing down the glamour, allowing Draco to see the full damage on him.

Draco's eyes widen as fear fills his face.

Harry is in his pyjamas, bruised and untended wounds have stained the pale-coloured clothes with blood.

"Please, don't hurt him! Let me heal what I can! I won't tell!" Draco snaps, terrified.

"Hmm, fine, you can show your dear half-sibling how much damage I have caused."

Draco is quickly rolling up Harry's sleeves and trouser-legs, wincing at the sight of the multiple cuts.

Unfortunately, this leaves Draco distracted from Umbridge's movements as she casts various muffling and silencing spells around the room, before whipping round to strike, yelling a curse with a vicious grin as Draco and Harry look at her with equal shock...

 

Andy's eyes widen as he turns to Ron and Neville.

"We need to get the teachers! Now!" he hisses.

They run, thankful of the spells that ensured the floors didn't creak as they leave...

Unfortunately, the boys were gone and Umbridge's office righted when they return, Severus and Serpent hot on their tails.

"Gentlemen, whatever is the meaning of this?" Umbridge asks when they burst in.

The pair look around the room wildly...

...

...Before Filch's scream of "HEADMASTER! MADAME POMFREY!" echoes down the corridor, all of them running to see.

Filch is hurriedly trying to help Draco and Harry, who are bleeding out, robes sliced and skin cut in places, Draco even has his left arm broken, as Filch is trying to stem the bleeding on a head-wound as both are finding it hard to breathe.

 

Umbridge tries to flee.

"Stupefy!" Marvolo roars, as Severus sends his patronus to fetch the other teachers as Marvolo lifts up Harry, Andy's anger filling the corridor with a deep chill.

"Andrew, don't," Severus snaps, "We'll deal with her later."

It's obvious the men are trying hard to not carry out their anger themselves.

Harry and Draco are quickly carried to Madame Pomfrey as the Aurors are summoned...

...Though Umbridge 'mysteriously disappears' within two hours...

 

She turns up, screaming, in the bathroom leading to the Chamber, twice as beaten and bloodied, even without her lower-legs and half her thighs, fingers not even in sight.

When she starts confessing, she doesn't stop, babbling her mouth off about how, for years, she and a group of people in the ministry had been using their power and influence to hide and control crimes they'd committed, even Bartemus Crouch Sr abducting his son from Askaban through his wife and trying to get to the person who would have won the cup, as a new influential power and link to other families of high power to imperius and continue the Crouch line, hopefully through Barty Jr, as he'd been under the imperius curse and forced through "re-education" to try and have his views fit his Father's. Harry had unknowingly nearly endangered that plan when he'd remarked upon knowing that Bartemus Jr, a convict, had followed his Father to the Castle last year. "He was only saved by his power, pretty face and lineage."

She disappears again before she can even touch Askaban Island's stony ground...

...No one knows what happened to her, though a charred skeleton is reported in Derby in Muggle Britain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs screaming for the fluff after all that angst*


	26. Parent Talk

"HaaaaaRRRYYYYYY!"

"Oh no," Andy blanched, getting away from his twin as a large blur appeared, pulling Harry into a tight embrace, before seeing Adam and yanking him in as well.

"I'm sorry~! First I let that woman hurt you, not finding out until it's to late, then I had that trial and I didn't even get to hug you before you were under scrutiny as a witness..." James hurried to say.

Draco just sat, watching, with a bored expression - they were used to James' babbling when he was apologising after getting worked up.

"Papa?" Andy finally asked, both twins giving their Father an innocent look.

James shut up, nodding.

"We're fine, at least we had the teachers there to help us before anything got worse," Harry says softly.  
"Uncle Sev was there, too!" Andy agreed, smiling.  
"We also have accelerated healing thanks to being part creature," Harry finished.  
James gave a long, heaving sigh, before holding them close.  
"You worried me..." he complained, "You should've owled me, even if that female mutt had slammed a collar around Harry's throat..."  
"It's should have, Dad," Harry grinned.  
"Besides, I think Draco's jealous," Andy chuckles.  
Draco shoots Andy a surprised, betrayed look as James give a soft "d'aawe! I always have time for my Godson!"  
Thankfully, Lucius appeared in time to pull James away.  
"James, your hugs are like getting shoved in a vice, no," he orders simply.  
James pouts, as Lucius sits by his son, who snuggles into his side slightly, not wanting to appear weak, despite the obvious disregard for views on affection.

After about twenty minutes of banter, there was a knock.

"Hey~..." Lily smiled, entering, Andy rushing over to hug her as she allowed the others to enter, Narcissa moving to pull her own son into a hug as Madame, Monsieur, Sirius, Severus and Remus enter.

"Who are you?" James asks, puzzled.

"I'm Marvolo Serpent," Tom smiles, "This is my assistant, Sophia Merle, we wanted to see how Harry was doing..."

"Monsieur!" Harry smiled, Marvolo smiling warmly over at him as Remus smirks.

"Are you two alright? I have some chocolate, if you need it," he smiles.

"We have been kept in bed for a month," Draco sighs, before smiling, "But I don't think-"

"Draco," Narcissa frowns.

Draco shuts up, blushing lightly.

"Oh, and I brought some good news; I got my job back, apparently there were several official complaints among the parents about me losing my job, besides the fact I'm a 'wolf," Remus smiles.

"But when she screamed that at the trial..." Andy frowns.

Harry tugs his brother over with a wisp of magic and a pout, pulling him into a hug as a silent "nope!"

"Anyway, Harry, can I check your wounds while Cissa check's Draco's?" Sophia asks, "We _are_ mediwitches, after all..."

 

The Werefolk are intergrating nicely, Marvolo having set up areas around England where they could let themselves be free as wolves when the moon comes, as well as funding through certain vaults the other wolves wanting to get hold of the Wolfsbane potion. He had had to kill that feral fool, as well as the rather crazed second, though he did manage to convince the others.

"Marvolo?" Bella asks, knocking.

"Hmm?" Marvolo looks up from his paperwork.

The door opens wider, revealing Severus, Lily and James.

"Oh?" Marvolo waves them in, smirking softly.

"How's the other Werewolves, Mr Dark Lord?" Lily asks.

Marvolo freezes, eyes flickering to James, before sighing, and leaning on his desk.

"What have you planned this time, dear Light Lady?" he asks, raising a brow.

"Wait, what?" James looked puzzled.

"Shh, the adults are talking, darling," Lily grins, transfiguring a loveseat and armchair on the other side of the desk, the couple and crow occupying them respectively.

"Apart from having to kill both Greyback and his second, there hasn't been a total fuss - I've promised that I am going to try and figure out a way to get them better equality, though I may have to fall back on you and Lucius for your aid, the Vampires have settled down a bit, now I've figured out a way to charm simple pocket-things to transfigure Rosemary and Sage into blood... I am having some trouble with sorting out the Cervitaurs and Fair-folk, though..." he explains, "I'm just glad they all don't cause half as much paperwork as the amount of essays I have to pull from my students."

Lily chuckles at that.

"You could ask Sophia to help," she smiles gently, "I'll also allow Harry to help - an educational trip, so to say."

"I'm seriously confused..." James frowned.

Severus sighs, before standing from the wall he was leaning on, leaning over the bac of the loveseat.

"Your wife is powerful enough and clever enough to be a Lady of the Light, that means to be the strongest of the Light witches and wizards, even if she hs Dumbledore for a contestant... He _used_ to be Voldemort." Severus quickly steals James' wqand and hands it to Lily before James can point it at Marvolo, shock written all over his face.

"I'm seriously not proud of that - I miscalculsted on the whole Horcruxes situation, and I also was born without a heart," Tom says, equally as flat as Severus.

"W- _How_?!" James exclaims.

"Harry," the others say in perfect unison.

"His magic went haywire and he sort of slammed all of me back together and gave me a heart somehow while - effectively having magic rebirth me - while saving Andy from one of my spells," Tom states simply, "It hurt awfully, but... Harry is a special boy, and I effectively owe him about seven or eight life-debts from that situation alone."

James is silent, processing it all.

"So... What would happen if-" he starts.

"I'd die instantaneously, which I was trying to avoid out of sheer _fear_ in the first place," Tom states flatly.

James gawks at that.

"B-but _Dumbledore..._ How come you've not been kicked out yet?!"

"...I removed the curse on the Dark Arts classroom," Tom finally states, "It encourages Dumbledore to believe me _dead_ , especially since I would apparently have contacted the Death Eaters on my first moment back in physical form."

Sophia snorts at that.

"So..." James looks lost, looking over at the woman.

"I'm Bellatrix! Or more, used to be - Harry mended me through _him_ ," she points at Marvolo, "I think it's like, since he's related to us Blacks through you or something and so me being close to _him_ had our blood resonate or something, but generally it shoved me out of the protective box I'd built since I'd literally been raped, had the blame put on  _me_ , then found out I was unable to have kids after, _while_ being married to a pair of salad-brains who only seemed interested in the more carnal desires. Basically my self-esteem went negative to the point of being a homicidal bitch."

"Though I still think we also owe Andy something, for _activating_ Harry's abilities," Tom shrugs.

James takes a breath.

"So you've changed?" he demands.

"Yes," both reply.

"And what did you do between that day and applying for Hogwarts?"

Sophia and Marvolo exchange looks.

"We helped the Dark Creatures, as well as started teaching Harry stuff like French, types of plants and creatures, as well as just... Talking..." Tom winces as he says this, "Severus found out first, then he told Lily, who then chewed me out..."

James blinks - the Dark Lord is sitting opposite him, leaning on his desk, while looking _sheepish_ of all things...

...

"Were you the reason why half those people disappeared?"

A nod.

"Also why the Chamber was found?"

A nod.

James whines, before flopping into Lily's lap.

"You should have told me! I was worried that loathsome rat was going to come crawling back out of the paperwork!" he complains.

"He was trying to use my students, he deserved meeting Slytherin's Snake in rat form..." Tom mumbled.

"Still! You aren't the only one _that_ protective of my cute twins!"

Tom is silent.

"You're going to Dumbledore and owning up; I won't let the man I've admired since I was just a toddler to be deceived by you," James finally says, turning serious.

Tom is silent, before nodding.

"Of course, we didn't exactly get along while I was a student, but I will do as you wish," he says at last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...When you write the word "banter" and recall a string of notes by a certain tutor and history teacher from my Secondary XD  
>  Tutor: Mr ___'s TG's banta is da best banta of da sckool!  
> Teacher: First of all, it's "banter", "the" and "school". Second, please don't leave such notes on my wall, my tutor group has won a lot more house competitions than yours.  
> Tutor: Its meant to be cool slang! Also, you have awards, we have character!  
> Teacher: "It's meant to be", besides, winning more awards obviously shows more character than the rude mannerisms some students have.  
> (needless to say, this was A Beaut XD)  
> (I loved both teachers, one was the friendly-Uncle-type and the other was the Sarcastic/Sassy-comedian type XD)  
> HoLy ShIt IT'S 1:20AM!! nIGHT!!  
> (GRANDPA DUMBLES IS BACK NEXT CHAPPY!! XD)


	27. Dumbles Discussions

Marvolo waits until he has to return to prepare things for the next year to speak with Dumbledore. He is accompanied by Lupin, Snape and Sirius, Sophia/Bella waiting by the entrance.

"Mint Humbugs," Snape snaps, the gargoyle rotating out of their way as the group ascend.

"Ah! Professors and Assistants! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiles, before gesturing to the bowl of sweets, "Humbug?"

"No thank you, Professor..." Marvolo says, as Sirius happily takes three, moving to stand by Sirius as Sophia and Marvolo share a look, before Sophia takes a breath.

"Professor... My real name is not Marvolo Serpent..." Marvolo starts.

"Nor am I Sophia Merle," Sophia says.

The soft chortle has borth looking up (when had their heads lowered?) to see Dumbledore smiling as he gazes at them.

"I was wondering if you'd ever admit it, Tom, Bellatrix," he smiles.

Both straighten, as Sirius finds out the downside of eating sweets during serious conversation, Lupin quickly slapping him on the back to help him.

"Lord Potter decided I should stop deceiving his favourite mentor..." Tom states, recovering first as he tries to hide his amusement, "Plus Lucy decided to agree with him..."

The second part emerges quieter as Marvolo glances at Snape, who's standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face at the lack of surprise Dumbledore held.

"You knew?" Marvolo frowns.

"I suspected," Snape grins.

Marvolo's glare is cut off by yet another humouring chuckle.

"Really, I have had the pleasure - and terror - of being your teacher and Madame Merle's headmaster whilst you were still so young! Of course I would recognise you upon sight!"

"B-but that's preposterous! You would have had us sent to Askaban, or such like!?" Sophia exclaims.

Dumbledore shakes his head.

"When you two became the History teachers in place of Mr Binns, I decided to merely observe, as I felt, seeing you both suddenly so whole and sane, that there must have been _some reason_ for your sudden change of heart, despite being the very Dark Lord and his Second!" he replies.

"But you _hated_ me!?" Marvolo states, "You were always glaring o-or trying to question me on what I was planning-"

"I was scared!" Dumbledore states, sitting up straight in his seat.

Silence falls, as everyone looks at the ancient headmaster in surprise.

"I am a master of the Light, who was forced to see my very best friend be corrupted and blinded by the very arts you yourself were showing signs of moving towards! I had to _defeat_ him, lost my own _sister_ as my brother, Grindelwald and I duelled! The guilt I feel is immeasurable!..." Dumbledore sighs, "Each and every one of my students are like little lights I wish to protect and nurture as my own grandchildren. The teachers by this point are like my very own sons and daughters... I may appear like a eluded old fool to some and, yes, I may _be_ a deluded fool with my age... But I wish for what has occurred to not repeat! I will do _anything_ in my power to protect those I love!"

It is as though are all standing before an old, wizened lion king, Dumbledore's face hard with resolution, before Marvolo nods.

"My resolution currently stands alongside yours, it appears; Harry Potter healed us. We owe him everything..." Marvolo turns to Sophia, who nods.

"This is why Voldemort and Bellatrix died; they are everything we did wrong; now we wish to get things right..." Sophia chuckles, "Though it appears Professor Serpent has things quite a lot more complicated than I, given how taken he and young Master Potter are with eachother..."

Marvolo clears his throat, though there is a soft blush visible at her words.

"I am too old and Harry is too young, nothing will come of it!" Marvolo retorts quickly, "I will remain as just a mentor-figure, that is all!" Marvolo frowns.

Dumbledore smiles softly behind his desk, as the conversation turns to small talk, before the teachers must return to their work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tommary fangirls everywhere... Scream...   
> \\(;w; ) ( ;w;)/  
> Anyway! Sorry it took so long! Humaning is not one of my strong points, I will be requiring that skill in future chapters of this fic as our climax and resolution approaches.  
> I hope I get the next chapter out soon! I wanna play with everyone! ^w^  
> Ciao! \\(^w^)/


	28. Sixth Year: Return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the record for Longest fic goes toooooo...  
> Fey Potter!  
> (Seriously, the longest fic before this was Within a Village, a Ghost Hunt fic over on FFN, with a grand total of 27 chapters, excluding the summary chapter, seeing as WaV was a continuation from Within a Church, which has 25 chapters. As a whole, that series now has 71 chapters with Within a Hospital, which is currently on hiatus as I strangle Yasu for being so complicated...)  
> ....  
> (Not like during this fics time unwritten I was strangling Marvolo for the same reason... ¬w¬... And Snape.... And Dumbledore...¬w¬)  
> Anyway! Back to the story!! XD

Everything goes as usual, Harry arriving on the train, watching the new students arrive...

Though there is also the matter of how the twins were now sixteen, one year away from adulthood; any arranged marriages that had not yet been decided now were.

Harry was so glad he was the twin that was seen as more "unsatisfactory" or "dirty-blooded"...

Until the Autumn Solstice 23 days after the start of term.

Harry, as with every year, received an invite on his visit on the first day, whilst also being handed invites to hand to Dumbledore, Marvolo, Andy, as well as - surprisingly - Sophia and Lily!

Harry finds out about half an hour in, when the moon is high overhead after the opening dances.

"Now, it's time!" the Elven Village Elder calls, "The competition all of us wish to see completed once more."

Harry pauses, before facepalming.

Of course, how could he forget?

"...Should have worn my least-flattering robes," he mutters, annoyed; he was wearing his best.

"Oh?" Dumbledore chuckles, raising a brow.

"For those amongst us new here, in particular our dear guests who have accompanied Harry tonight at my request, I shall explain the rules: those entered anonymously will be challenged in terms of Magic Ability, Beauty, Grace, Nobility and Wisdom. Those entering are 16 Autumns old or above, the winner gaining this year's title of Honorary Queen or King, providing them as much freedom as they wish amongst all of the Fey."

A roll of parchment is pulled forth.

"This list contains the top ten of all of us chosen, as the Best of the Unicorns, the Centaurs, Elves, Dwarves and, this time, for an outside perspective, our dear Wizard Lords of Dark and Light, though we have also invited the Ladies of the Dark and Light Witches along to aid them," the Village Elder lets himself pause as murmurs fly up, Harry shrinking in his seat as he covers his face with both hands, Andy patting him gently on the back.

"Of course, if our winner is Single, as with every year, we will be allowing our Judges to aid in the choice of the Honorary Leader's Promised..."

Andy lets out a soft snort, as he tries not to laugh at the way Harry is shrinking between the eyes of their elders.

"Save me, Andy, please," Harry sobs, leaning on Andy's arm.

"You didn't save me from all those girls told by their parents to chose a suitor," Andy grins.

Harry glares up at Andy, though from how he's leaning on Andy, it looks more like an annoyed pout, as Sophia sighs.

"Don't worry, I'll curse any jerk-wads to kingdom come," she grins.

"Our family _is_ a force to be reckoned with..." Marvolo mutters, "Even if we're not all related by Blood..."

The list is read out, five names bringing varying Fey to the front - including a Light Fairy - before the Leader allows himself to smile in humour.

"Harry Fleamont Potter!"

"Good luck!" Andy chuckles, Harry wrinkling his nose.

"Do your best," Lily smiles.

"Show them the power of a Wizard, Harry," Marvolo agrees.

Harry nods, as he stands, moving to stand with the other contenders.

The rest of the list is read, until there are ten contenders standing behind the Village Elder, Hrothgar.

The last name to have been read was none other than the Queen herself, Chrysanthe.

"Now, whilst our contenders have their clothes changed to ensure no glamours are being used, I shall explain the order of the five parts of the Challenge..."

Sophia, Marvolo, Lily and Dumbledore are led to sit with a group of old and wizened creatures...

 

When Harry and the ten contesters emerge, they are all dressed in simple silk dresses, silver clasps sitting on their shoulders over the purple fabric, which flutters softly around them.

Harry has simmered down to looking just plain indifferent, though his eyes betray how annoyed he is.

The Queen herself appears highly entertained by this, though she also stands tall with arrogant confidence, having already won the competition for over 40 years.

"When I call your name, you are to step forwards and first display your magic, before answering the questions asked of you."

The first one up is the Light Fairy, who's sunny-yellow wings clash slightly with the purple gown. However, he creates a large array of curling lights, forming spirals and woven curves that glow in the dark, winning a smile from Dumbledore as Andy rests his head on a hand, curious.

However, the poor fairy's answers don't go well, with how much the male fairy stutters the more they go along, before finally breaking into tears when Dumbledore comments him for his courage, obviously highly embarrassed at her decreasing skills.

The next one is a young Centaur girl, who's hooves shine softly in the light, the purple gown complementing her soft, brown fur.

This time, it's the opposite way round; after a feeble attempt at magic, she excels at answering the questions given, even answering Marvolo's increasingly challenging ones with a warm smile.

After a Dwarf, a Banshee, two Elves and a pair of rather cheeky pixies, it is Harry's turn.

He contemplates for a moment, before spreading his hands, eyes closed as he calls silently to the magic in the earth.

" _ **Would anyone wish to come here?**_ " he asks softly, voice emerging in a blend of Fluttertongue and Squeaktongue, wind picking up his voice as flowers sprout around his feet, curling up until they're level with his hands, as many small nighttime creatures hurry to him, a small family of squirrels running up to pluck the flowers and weave them into a soft band of petals over his head, Harry keeping his arms out as owls - including Hedwig - settle on them.

" ** _Thank you_** ," Harry smiles, as the Squirrels chirp softly, the smaller creatures of prey escaping before their naturral predators return to their perches.

Though one small thestral that had appeared at Harry's side decides it wants to stay there, Harry gently petting it as he turns to the judges.

Lily smiles, crossing her arms.

If anything, the questions Harry receives are twice as challenging, even random, as he answers each one carefully, th Thestral departing part way through as Marvolo switches into his teacher mode, pulling on their earliest lessons together so Harry ends up blushing slightly as he tries warding his mentor off, Marvolo only stopping when Dumbledore chuckles softly at one such question.

"...I was merely being thorough..." Marvolo states in reply.

"Really?" Dumbledore mumbles.

"As we actually know him, our questions have a right to be the hardest we can manage for him," Marvolo replies.

"I admit, that is true," Dumbledore replies, smiling in his grandfatherly way as he give Marvolo a knowing look, Marvolo rolling his eyes to Lily, before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, thank you, if there's any other questions?"

The Unicorn snorts, stomping a hoof, as the dwarf at his side laughs.

"You have run us dry, I believe," they smile, as it is the Queen's turn.

For hers, she not only summons the creatures of the night, but also those of the day, transfiguring the cloth on the judge's table from soft cotton into yet more silk as she silently summons the elements to create an odd dance of raindrops and fireflies, that is none the less beautiful, before finally letting it all free.

Her questions turn out equally as hard as it is the Wizards' and Witches' turn to be wrangled dry of questions by the other judges.

The contestants leave to change back to their old clothes, as the Judges are guided to the tent Hrothgar has set up for them so they can enjoy a rest as they talk over the contestants.

The choices Dumbledore, Sophia, Lily and Marvolo gave would be merged into one, so as not to provide a chance for their own Wizard.

The list is read out, tears mixing with annoyed yells from certain crowd members and the odd cheer.

The top three are a pixie, Angélique, Queen Chrysanthe and Harry.

The top two are Chrysanthe and Harry.

"And our Winner, though it was the closest of calls, is none other than..."

The Queen stands straight, Harry droops as he recalls the varying ways of the Queen's magic and skill-...

"Harry Fleamont Potter!"

Harry straightens, looking to the Queen in surprise, who shoots him a whithering look for a moment, before beckoning him to move.

Harry meekly moves to the front, looking at Andy for help-...

Who just gives a thumbs up in reply as Harry unwillingly accepts the crown-like headband weaved from a blend of silver and gold, though obviously her majesties still held the greater decoration, with silver, gold and platinum, inlaid with diamonds, sapphires, pearls and emeralds, which one of her servants replaces on her head.

"Well done!" Chrysanthe smiles, shaking Harry's hand with a smile,as Harry meakly nods.

"I feel I don't deserve this in comparison to you, your highness..." he mutters softly so only she and Hrothgar can hear.

"Nonsense!" Hrothgar chortles, "You are a suitable Honorary King! I admit, watching your own thoroughly tear apart every thing you had done was highly entertaining, especially when they agreed upon the Queen holding the most varied of spells, as well as owning the subject of Grace, "Yet your Beauty, Wisdom and Nobility were what won you over in the end, but only by a margin."

Harry blushes.

"B-butt I'm not Noble! Sure I treat others how I want to be treated, but still-"

"Aiac, the Unicorn, was very stern about you winning that one, Dumbledore also, even against Professor Serpent; Nobility is more than blood, it is also how you treat others and how you treat yourself... I believe that rabbit question Dumbledore gave was one such way for him to discern that - obviously, you gave an answer that was quite entertainingly different from the ones a Magickless Human would give," 

Harry nods in understanding, as he gives a soft smile.

"No hard feelings?" he asks Queen Chrysanthe softly.

"None, my dear," she smiles, patting Harry's shoulder, "I always knew you'd look cute in Gold and Purple!"

Harry blushes, as the Queen laughs, as Andy gives a soft yawn, the twins allowing the adults to hurry them back to the castle at the sight of how tired they have become...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NoRegrets ;D  
> *grins evilly* I remembered the rest of the plot!! \\(^w^)/


	29. Damned Suitors!

Two weeks after the competition, Harry is no longer able to leave the Castle without at least one suitor appearing; Angry Aunt Minnies are funny Minnies only for the first two times. By the eighth time, it's equally as tiresome for everyone else as it is for the teacher sent to intercept the cheeky, sneaky suitors after Harry's ass.

Finally, they decide to let Marvolo deal with it. Before then, Dumbledore had specifically ordered stopping Remus, Marvolo and Sirius from guiding Harry between Firenze's clearing, Mrs Sprout's Greenhouses, the Castle and Hagrid's Hut.

Harry pales when he finds out this little bit of information during breakfast, Andy having to quickly pat his back when Harry chokes on a slice of toast.

" _What_!?" Harry demands, accidentally frightening Septimus awake from his after-eating doze.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but by this point, the only people laughing are your suitors," Flitwick sighs. "We contacted the Queen and she's trying to deal with the problem on her end, though Hrothgar repeated to us the fact of only the former judges, of which we only now have three. Of them, Dumbledore has duties as the Headmaster and leader of the Wizengamot, as well as being the Supreme Mugwump. Meanwhile, Sophia is on detention-duty, so only Marvolo is free."

"But he teachers History?"

"Which only the Seventh Years have today."

Harry sighs, before nodding.

"OK..."

Twenty minutes later, the terrifying side of Professor Serpent is revealed, and right in front of Hagrid, too.

Another suitor had appeared, this time one of the elves from the Elvish Court.

As soon as Marvolo had seen him, he'd pulled Harryy close, watching the guy warily as he glided up.

"My dear Prince, it is a fine day to see you!"

"I am currently meant to be in a lesson, like one of our teagasg, please do not disturb me," Harry replies politely.

"But I wished to ask-"

"Harry has already stated his wishes, which as an Honorary King's, overrule yours. Please _leave_ ," Marvolo states flatly.

"As I see it, you are only one quarter of the judges, why should I bow down to you?" they smirk.

Marvolo chuckles softly, propping one elbow on his other arm.

"Because I am the Lord of Dark Magic, which your type of magic is classed as..." Marvolo's air changes, as the Elf takes a step back, "Which means it's totally legal for me to deal with you!"

Marvolo's hand snaps up, literally seeming to grab the elf.

"Besides, this can't get political because I can simply state that I felt your advances on my student were unwanted by said Student! I have many witnesses here, including said Student!" Marvolo steps closer as the elf is watching him in shock, "So you and any other Suitors must try and get through _me_ first _before_ trying to obtain one of my best Student's hand in marriage!"

Marvolo's hand uncurls, as the Elf falls onto his feet, gritting his teeth.

"I believe you should go, Sir," Harry says gently, frowning as his back remains straight, hands curled tightly around his bag.

They look at Hagrid, who's crossed his arms with an air of calm anger.

"It's Laidir of the Summer Court, your Highness," they reply stiffly, before stalking away.

Marvolo and Harry turn to find the students staring at them in surprise, though Hargid hasn't really moved, just dropped the angry air he had.

"That was merely a wordless and wandless Wingardium Leviosa; Magic is dynamic, as long as you focus your will, then you are able to use whichever spell you like... As long as you stay within the law and know the spell," Marvolo states.

"Hmm... Anyway! Back to our lesson!" he calls, clapping his hands to attract everyone's attention...

 

Of course, by Lunchtime, everyone has heard, and Marvolo is slumped in his seat.

"Are you quite alright, Marvolo?" Dumbledore smiles.

"Questions and Student's comments can be quite trying..." Marvolo mumbles.

Dumbledore gives his grandfatherly laugh, as McGonagall gives a knowing smile.

"Indeed, I've heard all about it, Professor Dark Lord," she smiles.

"If it's any consolation, this did give me an opportunity to point out the similarities and differences of Dark and Light Wizards and Witches, as well as why Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't merely called Defence against Magic instead," Remus smirks.

"Ah, I was wondering why I was suddenly being given a lot more curious looks," Dumbledore chortles.

"You _are_ the Light Lord," Filius chortles.

"Indeed, whilst Andrew and Harry are the sons of the Light Lady herself..." Dumbledore smiles, leaning back in his seat, "Only time can tell how great they'll be..."

 

Meanwhile, arrangements are occurring as the Queen herself sits in her Chambers, brushing her gossamer hair as she watches her reflection, skin glowing like a lantern with her rolling emotions.

There is a knock upon her door.

"Enter!" she calls, setting her brush down.

If she has to deal with a Rebounder _one. More. Time..._

"Mo Bhanrigh!" Laidir half-sobs, falling at her feet.  


...Grokmar had reported about _this_ one...

Then again...

She turns in her seat.

"What is wrong, mo thighearn," she smiles, ensuring it is as sweet and innocent as she can muster.

"My proposal... That _Damned_ Dark Lord used his magic against me! It's an insult!" he whines.

Internally, Chrysanthe rolls her eyes, as she gently kneels so she is at the Lord's level.

"We have a problem between my Favoured's Chosen and his Chosen's Lord? Why, not then just remove the Lord?" she asks.

"He has _magic_ , _Strong_ magic, at that!"

"There there, my Favoured; as long as you remain Loyal and let me guide your way, your Chosen is Yours, and I keep my Favoured in my Court, no?" she laughs, using the one that sounds like silver bells after fresh rain - both suiting for the season and one of her prettiest.

"Yes, mo Bhanrigh," Laidir replies, giving a watery smile, as Chrysanthe's smile turns genuine...


	30. ...whOOPS

Laidir waits until Harry and Marvolo (who had now become Harry's official Guard between lessons when not teaching) were on their way back from Firenze's glade.

He steps into sight.

Marvolo stops, silence falling amongst the students tailing him.

Laidir smirks, tilting his head.

" _Harry_ ~!" his voice comes out merging with the language of the Fey, Harry shrinking away in fear, previously happy glow dimming in fear.

"Something's wrong with him... No Lord of the Court willingly uses Seeleetongue whilst in the presence of non-Fey, nor loses their manners..." Harry says softly.

"I thought I told you to leave Harry be!" Marvolo states in a low, strong tone, eyes flaring red in anger.

"Really? You may be the Dark Lord, and a bit of a Judge... But you are merely one mortal Human..." Laidir hums, tilting his upper body to a side as he evenly watches Marvolo, a tilted grin on his face.

Marvolo glares.

"Go, or I will personally drag you to the Void myself," he says, magic sparking around his fingertips, turning so Laidir can't see his face to get the others to go.

Andy nods, as Marvolo turns back, stepping away from the children as Andy tugs Harry away, Harry taking a moment, before willingly picking up the pace.

Laidir's magic surges at Marvolo, who forms a shield, blocking the wave heading for them, magic shooting out to halt the attack as there is soon powerful magic shooting between the two adults.

Harry yelps at the sight, as he lets his brother drag him away from danger, Draco and Hermione both keeping close with their wands out.

But then, Laidir yells something in Seeleetongue that has Harry whirling round, screaming a warning.

Marvolo only just blocks the next attack whilst dodging another, though it throws him back, rolling back onto his feet as he throws out another spell, neither letting up.

But then one shot _curves_ , magic still connected to Laidir, though a familiar bolt of similar magic slices through, attracting both fighter's attention.

Marvolo curses, as Harry starts running back, Andy calling out as he gives chase.

"Get back to the castle, idiot!" Marvolo yells, as he avoids yet another attack.

Laidir _cackles_ , as he hums something.

Harry roars something in Seeleetongue, as wandless magic surges forth, wrapping around Marvolo as Harry fires off another spell with his wand.

Laidir splays out a hand, as Andy's eyes widen.

" _HARRY_!"

A scream is torn from Harry's mouth as vines shoot up, wrapping him up in a green cocoon of plants, before spitting him out in Laidir's direction, Harry's teeth gritted as a stunning spell is cast, stopping him.

"OI!" Andy roars, as he quickly shoots several spells, moving to race after Laidir as the ,magic around Marvolo fell, Marvolo quickly flicking out a spell of his own.

Laidir blocks, as he sends spells back, Marvolo blocking the one at himself, as Andy brings up a basic defence spell, eyes narrowing as this move had been enough for the wind to pick up and sweep Laidir away.

_Taking Harry with him._

"SHIT!" Marvolo roars, stomping his foot as his eyes glow red, only for a spell hidden below him to go off, Laidir's magic blinding the elder as the curse takes effect...

 

Marvolo awakes in the Hospital wing.

Sitting up, he feels  _wrong_. 

His memories are there, everything to do with his life and current job is _there_...

But...

Looking down, Marvolo freezes, breath halting as he sees his body.

" _What,_ " he gasps, breaking the silence.

"Marvolo."

Marvolo's head shoots up to find Poppy before him.

"Why am I in the body of  a child?" Marvolo demands.

"You're back to the same age you were with your first horcrux, which the Headmaster obtained willingly from Lord Malfoy to half the de-aging process Laidir had cursed you with."

"But that horcrux returned with the others?!" Marvolo spits.

"Though there was the residue of your magic left behind, embedded so deeply the rest of your journal had to be destroyed to retrieve it."

"How long have I been out?!"

"Three days."

" _WHAT_?!" Marvolo exclaims, " _BUT HARRY IS STILL IN THAT BASTARD'S CLUTCHES!_ "

"Calm down!" Poppy snaps, "We're doing our best, but, so far, we need to find out _exactly_ what we're dealing with! We need help we can _trust_!"

"Then I'll find him!" Marvolo snaps.

"Really?! Because, right now, Severus is having to cook up potions so your 16-year-old body is able to contain a soul and core just over 4 times older than that."

"I'm 70," Marvolo states flatly.

"I'm 54, not that ever changes anything," Poppy replies with a raised brow, "For now, I'm giving you some nutrition potions, given your body is as thin as it was - what _were_ you eating?"

Marvolo blinks, turning his face away.

"It was World War 2, the matron of the _orphanage_ I was in didn't care as long as she was full of food and enough alcohol in her stomach to forget the fact we were under her care, so we generally ended up relying on the remaining adults for what was left, to be honest... I got kicked out of there at 18, by which time I had obtained enough of my own money to make my own path."

Poppy blinks.

"I'm glad it got shut down, then."

"Yes, I happened to drop a hint or two at a police box; it was entertaining to see the creatures I was forced to call adults being dragged out and into a van as a bus arrived to take the other orphans to a temporary home," Tom smirks, eyes narrowing at the memory.

Poppy shivers, as Tom drinks the potions he's given, frowning when he's pushed back onto the bed when he tries to stand.

"You need to rest; or I'm telling Dumbledore that he's allowed to go all Gran'pa Dumbles on you."

Marvolo wrinkles his nose, as he throws the cover back over his legs.

"At least I'm not stuck at six years," he grumbles, as Poppy raises a brow...

"You very nearly were," she remarks, as she leaves, Marvolo's eyes snapping to watch her retreating form in shock...


End file.
